Forgotten Memories
by eurogirls
Summary: Bella and Edward were together in the 1900's but were forced to seperate. They both got turned and Edward lost all memory of her while Bella thinks he is dead. What happens when they meet up again? RXR please. Starts off slow but gets better.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note- O.K first story please enjoy and tell me what you think )

Disclaimer- Don't own twilight or any of the characters (

Chapter one.

God, I hated moving. This time though I was planning on going somewhere cloudier. I didn't exactly want to leave Canada but it was getting boring. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go to America, you see it brought quite a lot of bad memories. But then I found the perfect place. It was in Washington and it was very cloudy, so it was great for me. Nothing special either just a small town. Forks, that was the name of it. I was going to take a position as a receptionist at Forks Hospital. Hopefully in this town it will turn out better for me.

I was going as fast as possible with my car to get there. I bought one of the bigger houses that the small town provided and I was moving in there today. I got there quickly and finished moving in all my stuff. I took me awhile, for I had about a mountain full of things and furniture. Not that I got worn out or anything, it was just a pain. When everything was organized the way I wanted it, I decided that should hunt. I knew I was going to be around humans tomorrow and I didn't want to take any chances.

One of the good things about Forks is that there is plenty of wilderness and forest. After I had two deer, i decided I would wonder around and just relax. It didn't take me very long to realize how green this place was. Like emerald green. Just like his eyes. I didn't want to continue thinking about him but it was inevitable. I sat down on a huge boulder rock that was facing a little stream. It was getting light again. His smile was the second thing that popped into my head. It was crooked and it was like he smiled that way just for me. His hair was the third thing about him that I loved. He never seemed to understand the definition of a brush but messy hair fit him well. Thinking about him always made me feel happy at first but it resulted in severe sobbing later. He shouldn't have died. He deserved so much more. I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye. I know it sounds stupid but I always thought that if I was there with him, he would've fought harder.

Sometimes I hated my power so much. Sometimes I didn't want the memories. They were too real. You see as a vampire, my power is that I have excellent memories from my human life. I could also share my memories with anyone. They would play like a movie in their head. I didn't see much use for it. And plus I didn't like being around people. I preferred to be alone. I spent another second remembering how it felt like when he was holding me. With a sigh I got up and went home. It was early dawn and I needed to change for my interview at the hospital today. I was also playing around with the idea of going to school here. It would be good way to pass the time. And I knew that I had a whole lot of time. Time, which I would have to spend alone. By myself. Without him. My heart gave a painful tug, and it took every ounce of myself to not break down that second.

I didn't take me very long to get ready. I wasn't really the over dressy type. I knew I would get the job, all I had to do was flash them a smile and I was in. This job wasn't for the money. I had plenty of that. I really did it for the company. But now that i think about it , after the interview, Il go to the high school and sign myself up. Its not like I had anything better to do. I did not want to be alone with my thoughts and memories for longer than necessary. It was like they revolved only around him just to taunt me. Great. Now I think my own my mind is against me. See what happens when you've been alone for a couple of decades.

The drive to the hospital was short. Forks really was a small town. It was raining so I hurried into the building not wanting to get myself wet and look like a drenched freakishly pale zombie. I didn't think of myself as beautiful, but humans thought differently. I could already feel the stares from the male employees. Like I said the interview was a breeze. My employer Mr. Grey stuttered so much I thought he needed a bag to breathe into or something. Anyway I got the job. As I was walking out though, I caught the scent of another vampire. That stunned me greatly. What would they be doing here? In Forks of all places? I went left and followed it. It lead me all the way to an operating room, and some nurse told me that I wasn't allowed in there. I looked through the door window and saw two nurses, a brunette haired doctor and a blond doctor. It had to be one of them but I couldn't get a better look as the same nurse practically screamed at me to leave. I guess I would have to find out tomorrow.

I signed up for school after. I would be a junior and I was starting on Monday. Today was Saturday. I hoped the whole school thing wasn't a bad idea. When I went home the only thing I could think about was the vampire scent I caught at the hospital. It couldn't have been one of the doctors. That was impossible. But it was so strong. I didn't want to think about it anymore so I turned on my iPod. I would just have to find out tomorrow when I begin work.

First chapter is kinda slow but it gets better trust me.

Review!!

xoxo

Kalina.


	2. Chapter 2

oki heres chapter two. I really hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer- still don't own Twilight or the characters...

Chapter Two.

All day at work I kept looking around for the same scent. It was still there and if possible it was even stronger. I didn't see anyone though. It was toward the end of my shift that I actually saw him. He came in with a man lying on a stretcher and he went straight into the exam room. I guess it really was the blonde doctor. I also noticed that he had topaz colored eyes. That meant that he was a vegetarian just like me. And he was a doctor for crying out loud, he must have profound self-control. He came out than and started walking toward another room in the opposite direction of where I was standing. He stopped abruptly and turned swiftly to face me. I wasn't sure what to do. His eyes narrowed and he started walking towards me. Maybe he would be angry that I was living here. He was really close by and he stopped right in front of the counter. He stared at me for the shortest second.

"Hello." he said. His voice was smooth and it held great curiosity. I smiled timidly.

"Hi." I replied. "Do you work here?" it was a stupid question since it was obvious he did, but I wasn't sure on what to say.. I didn't really socialize much with my kind.

"Yeah, I do actually. My name is Carlisle. How long have you been working here?" it seemed that he was frustrated he hadn't noticed me before.

"I started today. And my name is Bella Swan." I saw from his name tag that his last name was Cullen.

"So you live here permanently?" I nodded.

"Why did you move here?" He asked. But I didn't get a chance to respond. My replacement Holly came to take my place for the evening shift.

"Hold on." He said. "I end in five minutes. Let me get my stuff and then you can come over my house. I would like for you to meet my family. And we could also talk without distractions."

"Your family? How many are there?" I asked

"Seven. Including myself." He answered. My mouth dropped. Seven vampires living in Forks. Usually we stuck in twos or threes. But seven?!

"I'll be right back." He seemed exited really. I got my stuff. Holly was staring at me with her mouth open. I'm guessing people didn't get invited over the Cullen house very often. I smiled and introduced myself to her. She seemed nice enough but by the look in her eyes I could tell she was jealous. He came back then.

"You can follow me with your car; it really isn't that far away from here. Forks is pretty small." He said with I a smile. We were walking toward the parking lot now.

"Yeah, I've noticed." I laughed. He seemed like a good guy. I wasn't sure though. Big covens usually scared me off. There was bound to couples and I don't think I was ready for that.

We made small talk, and then he led me to their house. It was somewhere in the forest, and it was pretty far away from where I lived. It was bigger than mine too. But what can you expect with a coven of seven vampires. I still couldn't get over that. It was beautiful and very historical looking. It reminded me of the houses they had in the early days.

"They're not all home yet. Only my wife, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett. The rest went hunting but they should be back soon." He seemed thrilled that I was here.

He opened the door. The inside was even better looking. It was very wide and open. Way better decorated than mine. I saw a caramel color haired women meet me by the front entrance.

"Hi. It is a pleasure meeting you. My name is Esme." She beamed.

"You too. You have a beautiful home. I'm Bella" I smiled at her.

I heard two people coming down the stairs.

"Bella," Carlisle said, "This is Rosalie." He pointed to a blonde girl. She seemed very pretty. She smiled sweetly but eyed me up and down. I wasn't sure what to make of that.

"And this is Emmett." He finished. Emmett stunned me. He was huge. Beyond huge. He was grinning though so he seemed pretty nice.

"Guys, this is Bella Swan." He informed them.

"It is really nice to meet you all" I said and I smiled at all of them. We exchanged a few more pleasantries. And they welcomed me to their dining room where we all sat down.

"So where did you come from?" asked Esme.

"Do you have a power?" asked Emmett.

"How long will you be staying here in Forks?" Rosalie asked. There seemed to be something different in her tone. Like she didn't want me staying here long at all.

I smiled at their interest in me.

"I came from northern Canada. Yes. I do have a power. I can share my memories with anyone I want. It's not very special. And well I'm not sure. I signed up for school. So I think I will stay here until I graduate." I replied quickly.

"And you are alone?" Carlisle asked.

"Yea, I don't really like to travel in big groups. I prefer to be by myself." I really didn't want to tell them my whole story.

"Sharing memories. That's quite interesting, Bella. How does that work? Could you do it to more than one person at a time?" He asked.

"Well it basically plays any one of my memories that I choose into your mind, and you see it. Kind of like a movie. Yea, I can. I can transfer my memory to different people at the same time.." I didn't really like all the questions they were asking. I didn't like being asked question period.

"So how were you changed? And why did you choose the vegetarian lifestyle?" He asked. He seemed genuinely curious.

"Well I was changed in 1918, in New York. The vampire that changed me I really didn't know him. He just attacked me one night. When I came too he was gone. I've been alone pretty much since then. Well, I chose this lifestyle because I don't want to harm humans. Plus I have extremely strong memories of when I was a human, so it just seemed wrong to me." I edited a lot of my story. Especially about the part with the vampire that changed me. But I knew that my problems were not theirs. They seemed like a happy family and I will not inflict them with my burdens.

"So tell me about yourselves." I said, wanting to get myself off the main subject.

"Alright, well there is myself. My wife Esme. We sort of think of the rest of them as our children. We are technically older, and it sort of fits in like that well. Rosalie and Emmett who are together, as you can see. There's Alice and Jasper. Alice sees visions of the future, and Jasper can feel and manipulate people emotions. The last one is Edward, and he can read minds." He finished.

I flinched when he said the name Edward. I went through great lengths not to hear that name as much as possible. But now one of the family members was named that. I really didn't know if I could handle that. I don't even know if my body can process his name without breaking down. How on earth was I supposed to address him?

"Are you alright, dear?" asked Esme sweetly. I really didn't know what my facial expression was like. They were all staring at me in wonder.

"Um yes I'm fine." I said quickly. They didn't get a chance to say anything else though, since we heard a car pulling up.

"Ah, they're hear!" Exclaimed Carlisle. "I'm pretty sure they know you are here since Alice probably had a vision and Edward heard what I was thinking. I can't wait for you to meet them. I'm sure Alice will be excited." He chuckled.

I flinched again.. They stared at me with a puzzled expression. I needed to keep better control of myself. It is just a name. It is just a name. We heard the front door opening.

"We're back! Where is she?!" a chirpy wind chime like voice echoed through the huge house. I assumed that it was Alice. I smiled in response to her eagerness to see me.

Three people entered the room. In front was a spiky black haired girl. She was very petite and had one of the hugest grins I've ever seen.

"Hi! I'm Alice!" She said excitedly.

I was about to answer her when I saw who was behind her. My breath caught in my throat and I froze up completely. My eyes widened and I started breathing in short little gasps. The person in front of me was exactly like I remembered him. He was paler though and he had topaz colored eyes instead of green ones. I heard a ringing in my ears. And I vaguely noticed both Carlisle and Esme asking me if I was okay. I wasn't okay though. My stomach was doing weird things and my eyes weren't blinking. I couldn't stop staring at him. He looked at me in confusion. And everyone was silent.

"Ed- Edw-ard?" I choked out.

Sort of ends in a cliffy, but i should have chapter three up, maybe around monday or tuesday so expect it around then :)

I hope you like where the story is going.

xoxo

kalina


	3. Chapter 3

Alrighty and now on to chapter three. Enjoy )

* * *

"Yes?" He answered calmly.

His voice was like an angel. I hadn't heard anything like it in all my life. His eyebrows were scrunched together as if he was really aggravated. It was very silent in the room now. Everyone was looking at me and then at Edward. It didn't make sense. Nothing was making sense to me at this moment. He was dead. He couldn't possibly be here in front of me right now, looking just like he did when I left. The only thing I knew at this time was that I didn't want it to make sense.

"Edward Masen?" I asked. My voice was unbelievably composed.

He nodded slowly, hesitantly. Happiness burst through me like a meteor. My fingers were tingling and my stomach was making flip after flip. If my heart was beating I'm sure it would've been going everywhere. My eyes were watering and it felt like it always felt when you needed to cry but no tears could come out. But this time I wasn't crying because I was sad. I smiled. I hadn't smiled this big since I was human.

I vaguely saw Alice open her mouth to say something but I didn't let her. I flew out of my seat and I ran towards him. It all felt unreal, like a dream. When I reached him I stopped a centimeter away. I think he was surprised by how quickly I got to him. I was even surprised at how fast I moved.

"Edward." I cried.

It wasn't a question anymore. My voice sounded broken. I'm pretty sure that was because I wanted to cry so badly. He just looked at me. He smelled the same too, but better. He smiled a little. I threw myself at him then. I hugged him like it depended on my life. I started making weird sounds, and I was pretty sure I was sobbing. I clung on to him hard.

I vowed that if this wasn't a dream, I would never let go of him ever again. He slowly and timidly put his hands around me. I could hear that he was speaking to his family; his chest was moving up and down.. All I heard was the hum of his sweet, velvet voice. I didn't bother making out what he was saying.

"Bella, why don't we sit down." He whispered.

When he said my name my heart went flying. I nodded in a daze. I was pretty sure I would do anything he asked me too at this point. We walked to a couch and sat down. I couldn't keep my eyes off him. We stared into each other's eyes for a long time. His eyebrows scrunched together again. I heard many questions being asked by the crowd of people around us. "Do you know him"? "Bella, dear, are you alright?" "What is her problem?" I heard someone whisper. "She feels extremely blissful for some reason." I heard a male voice murmur. I didn't pay any attention to them.. But the one question that caught me off guard was from the very person in front of me.

"Do I know you?" He asked softly.

I stopped breathing. My heart all of a sudden felt very heavy in my chest. He didn't remember me. He forgot all about me. I felt like crying again, but for a completely different reason. My stomach was being squeezed into a pit. Maybe I wasn't worth enough for him to remember me. I heard the male one take a sharp intake of breath, as if he was in pain.

"You don't remember me?" I asked him. My voiced was again eerily calm.

"I'm sorry. Where do I know you from?" He asked politely.

Like I was some stranger he happened to pass on the street. I couldn't answer. I was afraid that if I opened my mouth I would start sobbing all over again. I needed to get out of here. All of a sudden there were too many people in this huge room. I had to leave. I had to leave before I broke down in front of everyone.

I got up awkwardly. I took two steps back from everyone and to the direction of the front door. They probably thought I was crazy or something. Carlisle seemed confused. Esme looked like she wanted to hug me or something. Rosalie glared at me like I was crazy. Emmett was looking at Edward. Alice seemed frustrated. And this blond guy who I assumed was Jasper appeared to be in pain. I turned towards Edward. He was staring up at me in perplexity. He really didn't know who I was.

"I'm sorry. I have to go. I'm really sorry to have disturbed you." I said quietly.

My voice didn't sound like my own. Before any of them could answer I sprinted out of there. I ran so fast through the forest. It was pouring outside and I was getting soaked. The wind blew fiercely on my skin but I didn't feel it. I couldn't feel much of anything right now. Every couple of seconds a broken down cry would escape from my lips.

I wasn't even sure of where I was going, but eventually I made it back to my house. I went inside dripping on my carpet. I flew into my room and on top of my bed. I was silent for a long time trying to figure things out. I wasn't doing so well. Everything in my head was a jumbled mess.

Edward was alive. He was a vampire, but at least he wasn't dead. How on earth is that possible? It can't be. He died. His whole family died too. How did he get changed? Who would change him? This went on for a while, me asking myself questions I didn't know the answer too and didn't make sense. Maybe I should have stayed, and asked him. But he didn't know me. Why would he tell his life story to someone he didn't even know?

Then it clicked in my head. I knew what I should do. I needed to talk to him. I would tell him that we were close when we were human. That we were friends. That was part true; I mean he was my best friend. He was the closest person to me in the world. Maybe if I told him about his life, or better yet I showed him some memories of ours, he would remember. I wanted him so bad to remember me.

I wouldn't share everything with him. And I wouldn't tell him that I was unconditionally and irreversibly in love with him. Even now after almost 110 years I was still completely in love with him. I also knew that now I couldn't let him go. He was alive, my heart fired up every time I thought that, and there was no way I would be separated from him again. I needed him like air. I was dead inside all these years.

Maybe, possibly, if I talked to him again he will start to remember. I was determined now that I will try as hard as possible to get him to remember. I would see him again in school I guess. I wonder if they even go to school. I hoped he did. Hope. It was the only thing going for me right now.

The rest of the night passed by in the same pattern. I practiced on what I would say to him. How I needed to keep myself in check when I was around him again. It would take every bit of my self-control not to kiss him like a maniac when I saw him again. I had a sudden thought. What if he had moved on? What if that girl Alice was his mate? What if it was blond, perfect, Rosalie? I already disliked her for some reason. I couldn't breathe again.

Then I remembered that Rosalie was with the big guy Emmett. And didn't Carlisle say "Alice and Jasper"? I'm pretty sure they were together too. God I hope so. I don't know what I would do if I saw him with someone else. The thought made me shudder, so I got up from my bed to get ready for my first day of school.

As I drove I knew that I was a nervous wreck. What will they think of me? They probably thought I was some psycho. I mean who goes to someone's family and practically jumps on one of the people. I wish they would let me explain. I seriously don't know if I could hold it together if Edward ignores me. I drove up to the school and parked. I went inside to get my classes. The receptionist lady gawked at me and asked me if I needed a drink of water.

I told her I was fine and hurried out the door. Before going to class I went into the bathroom and sure enough there was a scared, nervous, looking vampire staring back at me in the mirror. I composed my face so it looked somewhat normal.

I walked the hallways in a daze. I barely noticed the stares I was getting from everyone. One thing I did notice though was his scent. I also caught some other scents. It was safe to say that they were here. I felt my nerves coming back. After English, which was extremely easy, I saw the petite girl in the hallway. It looked like she was looking for me. Her eyes widened when she saw me. She practically ran towards me.

"Hey." She said. She smiled again. "We couldn't get properly introduced yesterday, since you ran out and everything." She laughed. "I'm Alice."

I was stunned for a moment. Maybe they didn't think I was crazy.

"Hi." I said nervously. "I'm Bella." I noticed people were staring at us. Some looked in confusion while other girls glared at me. The bell rang loudly.

"What class do you have next?" she asked.

"Trigonometry" I replied. Her face fell.

"Oh. OH! Why don't you sit with us at lunch? Please?! I didn't get to talk to you at all yesterday." Her face was priceless. She made me feel so at ease just talking to her.

"Yea, sure thing" I answered. She beamed up at me. We said bye and I started walking toward my next class.

"Oh, Bella?" She called. I turned around. She was smiling. "You do know you have a lot of explaining to do right?" She asked. I smiled back.

"Yeah I know." I said.

She nodded and left. I was pretty confident I had my story straight. Edward and I were friends when we were human. I thought he died during the flu, so I was very happy to see him. I got kind of upset when he didn't remember me so I left. Seems plausible, right? I knew Edward. He would want to know as much as possible about his life. Hopefully if he started to remember me when we were friends, he would start to remember me when we were more than that.

Trigonometry passed in a blur just like my past classes. And I was feeling very confident. That confidence ended the minute I walked in the lunchroom. There were quite a lot of stares from people I didn't even know. I didn't pay any attention to them though. I already knew where they were sitting. I saw Alice waving frantically with a huge smile on her face. I laughed, I really like her. My eyes suddenly locked with his.

He always took my breath away with just one glance. And that was exactly what he did. His hair was messy as usual, and he was smiling slightly. His eyes were a light butterscotch that almost made me melt. It wouldn't be hard to run up to him and kiss him full on. I settled, though, for a small smile in his direction. No freaky break down on my part today, I told my self.

Seeing him also brought back the nerves. I had to repeat everything I was going to say in my head again since somehow just staring at him made me forget what I was thinking. I took a deep breath and sat down where Alice was pointing. I gave all of them a meek smile.

"Hi!" Alice said cheerfully.

She seemed very excited. Emmett and Jasper were staring at me curiously. Rosalie had a bored look on her face and wasn't even facing in my direction. I was pretty sure now she didn't like me very much at all. Edward was staring at me intensely, which only made his eyes burn deeper into mine, which only made me lose my train of thought again.

"Hey" I said to all of them.

It was pretty awkward after that. Everyone was silent staring at me. I think other people in the cafeteria were staring also. That didn't make things any easier for me. I was beginning to feel very anxious, all form of confidence gone, and my stomach was getting jittery. Luckily the big guy, Emmett, broke the tension.

"So do you know Edward or do you fling yourself at every guy you meet?" He grinned after that. I couldn't help but grin back. He didn't say it in a mean way, I think he wanted to save me from trying to start an explanation.

" Uh yes, actually I do know him." I said. I could do this, I told myself.

" From where?" Edward asked. His voice made my stomach quiver. Jasper raised an eyebrow. I suddenly remembered he could feel my emotions. Crap. I needed to keep myself even more in check.

" We were friends." He didn't to seem to understand. " When we were human, that is." His face suddenly dawned with comprehension.

" Were we close? I don't seem to remember you."

Even though I was sure he didn't mean to say that it a mean way, I had no control over my reaction. My heart suddenly felt like it was breaking. I already knew he didn't remember but it was different having him say it to my face. Jasper's face scrunched up.

" Are you O.K?" Jasper asked. I'm not sure what my face showed at the moment. Don't lose it Bella. Do not lose it.

" Yea, I'm fine." I replied.

" And yes, we were clo-se." My voice broke. Edward seemed deeply sorry now.

"I'm really sorry. I lost a lot of my memories when I was changed." He said quietly.

" No no. I understand. Everyone does, I should have expected that. I'm fine." I tried to smile. He didn't seem convinced that I was fine, though. Him talking about his change made me remember that I needed to find out everything. My eyes narrowed.

" When were you changed? And by who?" I demanded. He smiled.

" I was changed in 1918 by Carlisle. You've met him, right?" I just nodded.

" Why did he change you?" I asked.

" Well, I was dying of the Spanish influenza and I wasn't going to make it so he decided to change me. My mother and father were already dead." I stopped breathing. So he had gotten sick. And poor Elizabeth, she must have suffered a lot. Thinking about her lying in a hospital bed, made me want to cry.

" Elizabeth died of the flu?" I asked. I was already pretty sure that that was how she died but I felt sick now that I knew for sure. You could here the heartbreak behind my words. His eyes widened.

" Did you know her well?" He asked. I smiled sadly.

" Yes, I knew her very well." I answered.

He grinned. God I missed his grin. I missed everything about him. I can't believe its been more than a hundred years that I saw him last. I wanted to touch his face again. I wanted to wound my fingers in his hair. I wanted to kiss his lips with everything I had in me. I wanted to be in his arms again, where I could breathe in his amazing scent. I wanted to-

" Bella?" He asked. His face concerned.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I said, what was she like?" He said still looking at me confused. I matched his expression. Who was he talking about? OH. Elizabeth. Great, there goes my attention span. Control, Bella.

" She was a very good person, almost like a second mother to me. She was pretty strict though, but in a good way. You could tell she cared a lot about you. She could almost always make anyone smile, and she was very attentive." I could go on forever, but it was making me kind of sad talking about her. He was silent for a very long time. I went back to my earlier thoughts about him.

" Why can't I read your mind"? He asked all of a sudden.

That stunned me. I hadn't given much thought to his power. In fact, I had completely dismissed it until now. That was very stupid of me. If he had been able to, this whole thing wouldn't have worked. I was very relieved he couldn't.

" I don't know. You always told me though, that you could never figure me out." Edward being able to read minds is not very surprising. He always knew how to read people. It was very bizarre and I was his only exception.

" How long did we know each other?" He asked

" Since we were little. Are mothers where sort of friends. We met at a park when we were three, and ever since then we were inseparable." I smiled remembering little Edward.

He smiled too. He opened his mouth to say something else when the bell rang signaling lunch was over. My heart sank. How long would it be until I saw him again? His family got up. I hadn't even noticed they were there, it was like Edward and I were in our own little bubble.

" I guess I'll talk to you later." He said. I nodded.

"Oh, yes! Come over our house today after school. I barely got to talk to you today." Alice said giving a small glare towards Edward. I laughed.

"Count on it." I said, now bubbling with joy that I would see him later today.

I left, going to biology class, once again in a daze. This time though i was feeling happier than I had been for as long as I remember. I think I was a little bit late when I finally got there. When I walked through the door, my breathing hitched. He was there sitting in a desk with the only empty seat next to him. My stomach was doing weird jumps when I walked to the teacher to hand him my slip. He, of course, told me to sit next to Edward. I turned towards him. He smiled crookedly in my direction. I let out the breath I was holding and smiled back. I sat down next to him swiftly.

" I guess we get to see each other sooner rather than later." He whispered. I smiled. I was too preoccupied noticing how close he was sitting next to me to answer in a complete sentence.

" So tell me more about how I was when I was little." He said. I could see his curiosity burn deeply in his eyes. I knew he would want to know everything. I smiled slyly.

" I could tell you," I said " but I would rather show you." I grinned.

* * *

A/N- The next chapter after this is one of my favorites so ill try to have it up by Wednesday? At the latest Thursday. I already know how this story's gonna go down but i would truly love to her more on what you guys think. Please tell me if you like it so far, I don't mind criticism. So Review please )

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter fours here. This one is one of my personal favorites, so I hope you like it as well. Enjoy!!

Disclaimer- Don't own twilight or the characters. Although little Edward is all mine hehe )

* * *

Chapter Four.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked seeming confused and amused at the same time.

"Well I don't know if you know or not but my gift is to transfer my memories to other people. I think I have it because I was very good at remembering things when I was human, but I'm not sure." I said quietly.

Class had begun but I wasn't paying a speck of attention.

" So you can show me your memories?" He asked seeming excited. I felt a surge of happiness inside me when I saw him like this.

" Yea exactly. What do you want to see?" I hoped he didn't want to see anything of when we were older. I was saving those for when- or if he remembers anything.

" Show me some times when we were little." he said. I smiled. I would show him the time when we got into a fight at the park. It was one of my favorites. We were both seven.

" O.K, turn around and pretend your paying attention. You won't be able to see anything except the memory." I whispered. He did that, and I did the same.

It started out with me watching Mr. Banner, I think that was his name, writing formulas on the board. Than it slowly dissolved into a small park. There were many trees and it was greener than most parks. It was filled with small dirt paths, water fountains, a small sandbox with children playing in it, and a huge open field in a corner.

Off farther away into the trees was a small swing that was tied to a huge tree branch. The sky was a light shade of pink so you knew it was going to get dark soon. On the swing was a little girl with dark chocolate locks swirling around her face. She was smiling in a carefree manner and her eyes were closed.

Behind her stood a boy about the same age as her, He had a distinguishable bronze shade of hair which seemed to glimmer in the sunset lighting. He was frowning and seemed annoyed. He was pushing her as hard as he could.

" Are you going to get off soon? I'm pretty sure its my turn." He said impatiently. The girl's smile faded and she turned around to glare at him.

"Oh, would you stop whining. I've only been on for a couple of seconds." She said annoyed.

"Seconds? More like hours!" He said grumpily.

"I said stop whining, and push harder." She said getting her smile back. The boy scowled.

"Don't tell me what to do. I don't even know how you made me push you in the first place." He cried. The girl smiled even wider.

"You do anything I tell you." She said happily. The boy stopped pushing and looked angry.

" I do not!" He yelled.

" Yes, you do. Now keep pushing. And why are you so grouchy?" She asked.

"I do not, and I will not keep pushing. Now get off because I want to swing." He said angrily.

"Make me." The girl said and stuck out her tongue at him. The boy paused and it looked like he was deep in thought, thinking whether to push her off or to just leave it alone.

" Whatever," He said. " Only stupid girls swing anyway." He turned around and ran towards the sandbox.

" Edward!" The girl cried seeming sad he was running away. The boy was a fast runner and he wasn't paying much attention. He tripped over a rock and fell down on the grass scraping his knee.

"Edward? Are you okay?" The girl yelled.

"I'm fine" He grumbled.

The girl got up from the swing and ran towards him. She got to the floor to his level. They both looked at his knee. It was perfectly fine; just a small scratch. They were quite for a moment when suddenly the boy grinned.

"Lets go make a huge sandcastle." He exclaimed.

The girl smiled and nodded. They ran towards the sandbox. The image of them running suddenly disappeared and the classroom came back. She turned towards Edward who had a huge smile on his face.

"Wow." He whispered. She laughed.

"Show me another one." He said eagerly, which only made her laugh more. She thought for a moment and grinned.

"O.K, I'll show you the time we got married." She said. His eyes widened and he stared at her with his mouth slightly open.

"What?!" He exclaimed. She only smiled slightly.

She was soon seeing a little meadow. It was very small but had many flowers and was very sunny. Right in the middle was the girl. She had a yellow dress on with sunflowers all over it. The boy was across from her wearing a white shirt.

They looked maybe a year older. There was another boy in front of both of them. And about six kids were sitting on the grass staring up at them. The boy and the girl were holding hands smiling widely and staring at the boy in front.

" Do you, Edward Masen, take, Bella Swan, to be you wife? Do you promise to cherish her and love her for the rest of your life?" The boy said and snickered slightly.

"I do." Edward said.

"And do you, Bella Swan, take, Edward Masen, to be your husband. Do you promise to cherish him and love him for the rest of your life?" He said.

"I do." Bella said and grinned.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife!" The boy finished. All the kids started clapping and laughing.

"You may kiss the bride." Said the boy trying to act serious but failing greatly. Edward leaned over to Bella and gave her a small peck on the lips. They both smiled at each other. All the kids were shouting their protests at the kiss. Edward and Bella laughed and joined their friends in a new game they were about to play.

The meadow dissolved again. Bella closed her eyes for a moment trying to recall the scene better. She opened them to find Edward staring at her. His face was unreadable.

"Did you like them?" I asked. He smiled lightly but his eyes were sad.

" I really want to remember you." He said. My heart started hurting.

" I do too." I whispered. I gazed into his light topaz eyes finding myself lost in them once more. I'm not sure exactly how much time passed but when the bell rang it caught me off guard.

I tore my eyes from him and picked up my books. I silently cursed myself for staring at him for so long. We got up and he walked me to gym in silence. We stood in front of the doors.

"Thanks for walking me. You always were the gentleman." I laughed. He smiled.

"So, I'll see you after school?" He confirmed.

I nodded and tried to ignore the stares people were giving us, having heard his previous statement. He nodded back at me and with a smile walked away. I walked into the gym feeling elated. It passed quickly, the teacher just droned on and on about the rules of volleyball. I soon found myself walking towards the parking lot.

I don't know why but I couldn't help myself. My stomach filled up with butterflies and I felt very giddy to be seeing him again. I saw him than, leaning against a shiny silver car. Next to him was Alice and she was chatting happily. He caught my eye and waved me over. I got there quickly.

"So you're going to follow us home. O.K?" Alice asked. I nodded. I noticed his car was a Volvo and everyone else was already seated inside.

"Good. See you soon!" Alice exclaimed and went to go sit in the front. Edward snorted.

"Don't mind her, she's just a little excited." I chuckled. We said our goodbyes and I left for my car. Following him was easy since I already knew the way. We finally made it to his house and once again I marveled at its beauty. I got out of the car only to be met by Alice.

"Carlisle is at work but he will be back really soon. I told him you were coming." She smiled.

We walked into the house. Everyone else was already inside. Esme greeted me warmly, I was really beginning to like her, and we all sat down around their living room. Rosalie looked like she really didn't want to be here. I honestly don't know what her problem is.

We made small talk. I found out how Alice and Jasper met. Emmett was a talker too, he told me in great detail almost everything about him. Esme shared me her story with Carlisle also. Edward and Rosalie were the only ones not really into the conversation. All in all I was having a pretty good time.

Something about their presence seemed strangely comforting in a way. Maybe I had been alone for too long, but it felt really nice to be there. Soon Carlisle came home. He greeted me again and joined us in the living room.

Soon the conversation turned about me. They asked me a lot about my "life" and they were greatly surprised that I hadn't even heard about some Denali coven up in Alaska. They also asked me about the Volturi.

"Have you ever had any contact with them?" Carlisle asked. I frowned. I didn't really like the Volturi very much.

"Yea I have. I met one of their guards, Felix, and he convinced me to come meet them. I didn't really like Felix, he was very... pushy." I paused. " I think he liked me or something, but anyways he was very annoying. I met with them and Aro seemed very nice. He asked me to join them, but I liked being alone, so I politely declined.

"He seemed very interested in why he couldn't see my mind or why Jane's gift didn't work on me either." I grimaced thinking about Jane. That girl got on my nerves.

"I asked to stay there for a night because I was taking a plane to America the next afternoon. Aro happily agreed. But anyway, that night I sort of got into an argument with Jane, who seemed very angry she couldn't do anything to me. She tried to jump me but I played her one of my memories of when I was little. She was walking around not knowing where she was going." I laughed remembering.

"Aro didn't find our situation very funny, I think he really liked her, so he "politely" asked me to leave. I gladly left. But all in all I don't think I'll be visiting them anytime soon." I finished.

They were all staring at me with huge smiles on their faces. Emmett even burst out laughing. I joined him. It was silent for a moment.

" So you and Edward were friends, huh?" Emmett said trying to change the topic.

"Yea, we were."

It suddenly seemed harder trying to lie to all of them. I think it was because they were all staring at me intently and the fact that I had never been a good liar. I felt very nervous and I hoped they would believe me. I was also anxious over if my face was giving anything away. I tried not to look at him.

"Bella?" Jasper said curiously. " Why are you lying?"

* * *

A/N- I just love ending in cliffies, I think its the best way to end a chapter . Anyway, chapter five will answer a whole lot of questions. please, please, please review! They make me feel all good inside ) And it makes me write so much faster. I'll probably have chapter five out by either Sat. or Sunday. REVIEW!!

xoxo

Kalina

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is one of the longest ones I've written. It was actually longer but I knew I should probably cut it off somewhere. This chapter tells Bella's and Edward's story so I really really hope you like it. As always- Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Five

I tensed up immediately. Shit, great job at trying to lie Bella. They were all looking at me with curious eyes. At least they weren't angry. I calmed myself down, I needed to keep my emotions regular.

"I'm not lying." I said. I tried to say that with as much confidence as possible, but I could still feel my nerves give away. I really didn't want to tell them everything, he was supposed to find out on his own. Jasper smiled lightly.

"I think I know when someone is lying." He said. The whole family was staring at me waiting to explain. Rosalie looked pissed, and Edward's face was unreadable. I opened my mouth to tell them everything but I was cut off.

"Why are you lying to us?! And what about? I knew we shouldn't have trusted her. You guys should listen to me more often." Rosalie hissed. I vaguely heard what Carlisle was telling her. I was busy looking at Edward, he was gazing up at me deeply.

"We were more than just friends, weren't we?" He said quietly. Rosalie and Carlisle stopped arguing. Alice's eyes practically bulged out of her head. Everyone else looked at me eagerly for an answer. I couldn't quite find my voice so I just nodded. Everyone was quite for a pretty long time, and I began to feel uncomfortable.

" So were you guys a couple? How long were you guys together?" Alice asked at a remarkable speed. She gasped then. "Were you guys in love?" She demanded eagerly. I chuckled. Even Rosalie seemed like she wanted to know the answer.

"Yeah, we were a couple." I thought for a moment and added, "Sort of." I didn't answer to their confused expressions and just kept going. "We were together for about three years, although we knew each other way beyond that." I paused. " And yes, we were in love." It seemed strange to say "were" since I was very much still in love with Edward.

If I thought Alice was excited before, she surprised me yet again. She seemed to be practically bouncing all over her seat and her eyes were glowing with questions and joy. Everyone else seemed rather stunned. Carlisle and Esme looked happy at least. Edward was looking at the floor and he seemed deep in thought.

"Wait, what do you mean you were sort of a couple? Were you guys together or not?" Rosalie asked, she actually seemed interested. I thought for a moment trying to figure out a way to phrase this correctly.

"Well our fathers practically despised each other, so we had to keep our relationship a secret." I said. They seemed to be wanting more information. I sighed.

" Your father was a lawyer and my father was police chief. They didn't seem to be getting along well in this court case. At first he just didn't like you" I said to Edward, "But he let us be. Then I think something happened and he forbade me from ever seeing you again. That was an impossibility on my part so we had to be together in secret. Only your mother knew, but she didn't mind because she loved me." I smiled. They seemed satisfied now.

" Wow, that is so romantic." Alice said. I grimaced. Romantic wasn't at all how I would have thought of our relationship. Doomed, was how I saw it.

" So what happened?" Rosalie asked. "Why weren't you guys together during the flu?" I didn't know how to answer that. No one had asked me that so bluntly. My eyes tried to water just thinking of what happened.

"I, It- it's hard to explain." I stuttered.

"We have all day." Jasper said chuckling a bit. I was still quiet, I wasn't sure if I could explain it right. So much happened so quickly and yet I remember it like it had happened yesterday.

"Show me." Edward spoke intensely, " Show me what happened." I sighed dramatically.

"Fine, I'll start with when we first got together. We were both 15 at the time." I paused. " You all want to see this right?" I asked. Everyone nodded. Alice shook her head so fast, I thought it might break off.

There was a bright room. The ceilings were high and there were many bookshelves filled with a wide variety of dusty books. The walls were a light cream color and the furniture matched in different shades. The sun was gleaming through the wide open windows filling the room with sunshine.

The bed was huge and the cover was a light brown matching the room perfectly. There were two people on the bed. A young girl, whose brunette hair was in a messy bun. A boy whose eyes were closed, and his mouth was pulled up in a crooked smile. There were papers and books sprawled all over the bed. The girl looked slightly annoyed at the boy. She glared at him and jabbed him in the ribs with a pencil.

"Edward, if your not going to help me learn this than you can just leave." She said frustrated. The boy smiled even wider but kept his eyes closed. She jabbed him even harder.

"Edwaaard?!" She whined. He snickered.

"Bella, we both know you know this. We've been studying for hours and even I think I know the formulas by memory, and I'm not even in the class." He said laughing.

"Fine, if you know so much, what is the formula to figure out a quadratic equation?" She asked with a smug smile on her face. His eyebrows scrunched up and he frowned.

" I thought so." She said smiling.

"Now, help me go over-" She couldn't finish talking because a pencil hit her on the forehead. She looked up to find Edward with his eyes closed and the most innocent expression on his face. She glowered at him. She picked up a light, paperback book and hit him in the face with it. He seemed startled.

Bella looked up at the ceiling now completely interested in the patterns it held. She couldn't finish her examination because she was being tackled to the floor. The boy started tickling her and Bella was laughing hysterically.

"Sto- stop! Ed-Edward! Please. Ple-" She was giggling uncontrollably. He had a smile on his face. She tried to fight him off but he was too strong. He pinned her hands above her head and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Apologize." He said. She glared up at him.

"No." He shook his head sadly and began tickling her all over again. She struggled while laughing at the same time. After a couple of seconds she gave in.

"Fine, fine! Just st-op already." She said. He pinned her down again.

"Apologize." He said again. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm so very sorry." She said dramatically. He seemed pleased. It was then they realized the situation they were in. Edward was in between her legs, hovering over her, pinning her hands above her head on the floor.

Bella blushed a bright shade of red. Edward didn't move though. He stared deeply into her eyes and there was something different in them. They weren't playful as they had been a second ago. They were burning into hers, their emerald shine glistening into the sunlight making them smoldering. Bella stopped breathing.

The atmosphere of the room changed drastically. He slowly, very slowly, lowered his face towards hers. She closed her eyes in anticipation. He was about a centimeter away and she could feel his breath on her lips. He wasn't breathing steadily but than again neither was she. Their lips finally met and they shared a very sweet kiss. Their lips moved together fluidly and without hesitation. His hand left her hand and he cupped her chin towards him so he could kiss her deeper.

"Bella! Edward! Come down, I made lunch." I voice rose from the kitchen downstairs. There eyes shot open and Edward quickly got off her. They both stood up, slightly flushed. They were breathing heavily.

"We should, uh, we should probably go." Bella said walking towards the door. The boy nodded and followed her. On his way to the door he grinned like he had never before. Bella grinned back. The room slowly dissolved.

"This one is when we said that we loved each other for the first time" I said.

There was a small clearing. It was pretty grassy but you couldn't see much because it was pitch black outside. There was a blanket right in the middle and two bodies were huddled together. Bella was lying down, with her face in Edward's chest. She was looking up at the sky, where you could see millions of stars and a big crescent moon shining.

"Beautiful." She whispered, looking at the sky.

"Yes, it is." Edward murmured looking at her though. She blushed slightly. There weren't any words needed. They felt most comfortable in each others arms. He was playing around aimlessly with a curl in her hair and she had her arms wrapped around his torso. They stood like that for a long time. Edward looked at her for a moment.

"Bella?" He said.

"Yea?" She whispered, turning to look at him.

"I love you." He said clearly. Her eyes widened a little and she seemed shocked. She smiled, though, and put her chin on his chest so she could stare right into his eyes.

"I love you too." She whispered. He grinned showing all his teeth. His hand stopped playing with her hair and wrapped around her waist. He brought her closer to him and kissed her deeply. Their feet got tangled into one another and she moaned slightly. They broke off after a very long minute . Their breathing was ragged and their foreheads were leaning against each other. He smiled at her again before bringing her face close to his again.

The black, grassy clearing vanished suddenly and a brightly lit living room took its place. The furniture looked pretty expensive. There was a small glass coffee table and three couches around it. Bella was sitting on one of the couches. Her face was enraged and there were angry tears streaming down her face.

There was a man in front of her. He was red in the face and looked positively livid. Another woman was sitting across from Bella, her face was sad and she was looking eagerly between the man and Bella.

"But Dad, I love him!" Bella cried more tears streaming down her face. The man took a deep breath,

"Bella your 16, you don't know what love is. My word is final! You are never to see that Masen boy again. Do you hear me? His father is ghastly man and you will have nothing to do with that family ever again." The man yelled.

"Why are you punishing me for your disputes?! Edward and I have nothing to do with them." Bella yelled back.

" You don't understand Bella. And I don't know how to make you see. When I say I don't want you with him, I mean it. I will not have my daughter be seen with my worst enemy's son!" He exclaimed. Bella turned towards the other woman.

"Mom, please. I love him, I really do. Please don't make me do this." She whimpered. The woman looked heartbroken to see her daughter like this.

"Darling, listen to your father. He wants the best for you." She told Bella quietly.

"He only wants what's best for himself!" Bella yelled, running up the stairs and into her room, shutting the door fiercely.

It's the same room with the cream colored walls. There was little light in there. She throws herself on the bed and starts crying, tears ruining her pillows. The pictures transforms into a little while later where you see the sky had darkened completely. Bella is curled up in a seating position. She is looking at some pieces of paper that look like letters or notes.

Every few seconds a tear escapes from her eyes. They are all puffy and red. She hears a sound and looks up. There's a slight knocking on her balcony door. She gets up and opens it, sniffling in the process. Edward is on the other side with a huge smile on his face.

"Surpri-. Bella, what's wrong?!" He asked, concerned. Bella just takes one look at him and runs into his arms, with a fresh flow of tears in her eyes. Edward just hugs her. He slowly moved them so they were sitting on the bed. He rubbed her back in a circular motion to try and calm her. Her cries slowly stopped and she looked up at him. Her eyes were watery and she had the most heartbreaking expressions on her face. His expression mirrored hers.

"What's wrong, love? What happened." He asked her urgently. She sniffled again.

"He-he won't let me see you anymore." She whispered, her breathing was labored. Edward's eyes narrowed.

"Who?" he asked.

"My father. He sai- said that I can't ever see you again, an- and that he doesn't want me to-to be seen with you-your family." She was struggling a bit to keep her breaths even. He kissed her forehead. And smiled darkly.

"No one can ever keep me away from you." He said sternly. He seeming perturbed.

"I promise you, everything will be alright." He said kissing her lightly on the lips. She shook her head.

"How can it? Nothing is right when I'm not with you." She cried.

"I'll always be with you, Bella. Always. We'll make it work, I swear." He replied, now suddenly determined.

"How?" She whispered desperately.

"I'll see you in school, and we'll sneak out. I'll visit you every night also." He said smiling slightly and eyeing the balcony. She smiled too and Edward's eyes lifted at the sight. He kissed her again, this time lingering a while longer.

"I love you." Bella whispered as soon as they parted. He grinned.

" I love you too." He said and rubbed his nose with hers. She chuckled slightly.

Once again the room fades. Now Bella is on her balcony looking over the left side. She is gazing up at the full moon, and seems lost in thought. She doesn't notice Edward who had climbed up from the right side. He crept towards her quietly and wrapped his arms around her waist. She gasps slightly, surprised, but smiles widely when she realizes it was him. He bends down to kiss her neck.

"I didn't think you were coming tonight." She whispered.

"What on heavens Earth possessed you to think that?" He said against her skin. She shrugged.

"Its lovely tonight. Isn't it?" Bella asked looking at the moon.

"Mhmm" He murmured, he seemed distracted. She looked up at him. His eyes were burning into hers. There was something different about them though. Something she didn't understand. Bella lifted her hand and touched his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. She traced over his eyebrows and eyelids. She went down his temple and to his jaw.

She placed a kiss there. She kissed him again and around the neck while her hands went down his chest. She lightly kissed him on the lips biting his lower lip a little. He opened his eyes that held a bright new passion.

He kissed her desperately his hands going down her sides and rested on her hips. He lifted her up so she sat down on the balcony railing, while never ending the kiss. He started to kiss down her neck to her shoulders and any other skin his lips could touch. Her breathing was coming out in short little gasps. She wrapped her legs around him trying to get as close as possible. He moaned when she did.

He lifted her up off the balcony and he tried to find the way to the door. She was nibbling on his ear gently and he almost knocked over a vase. They finally made it inside and he laid her on the bed. He undid the strings behind her dress, while her hands went underneath his shirt. She slowly took it off, revealing his chiseled chest which glowed in the moonlight. She threw it on the floor. And he met her with another deep kiss. He started taking off her dress slowly, while her hands went to his belt. The scene went pitch black.

"Um, yea I think I'm just going to skip this part." I laughed nervously.

They were both lying on the bed facing towards each other. Her eyes were closed but she wasn't asleep. He was staring at her, he seemed nervous and determined. One of his hand was playing with a strand of her hair and the other was under his head. She was snuggled in his chest.

"Bella?" He whispered. She looked up at him in acknowledgment.

"You know I love you, right." She smiled and nodded.

"You know I'll never leave you. That you're the only person in the world that I would ever want by my side. That you're all I'll ever need." He said. She got up a little so she could look at him better sensing what he was going to say next was important.

"Bella, I love you so much. Never question that. You're the one for me Bella, we belong together." She smiled widely and laid her head on his chest again.

"Yeah, I know." She whispered giggling slightly and closed her eyes. There was a moment of silence.

"Bella, will you marry me?" Edward asked. Her eyes sprang open and her head flew up like a rocket.

"What?!" She whispered urgently. He didn't seem pleased with her reaction. He just looked at her with a great amount of love in his eyes.

"Edward! We're only seventeen. We're not even out of school yet! What would my father say?! He'll have a heart attack, or put you in jail!" He seemed to relax a little and actually laughed.

" I don't care about any of those things. I want to make you mine Bella. It doesn't have to be now. We'll wait awhile, till our parents don't loathe each other completely at least. I want you as my wife. You're the person I want to spend the rest of my life with." His eyes bored into hers. Her face changed and her eyes watered a bit.

"Oh, Edward." She cried. "You're the only one for me also."

"Is that a yes?" Edward asked holding his breath. She looked up at him. Just one second of staring into his eyes and she seemed positive of her answer.

"Yes. Oh god yes!" She said and kissed him with a strong passion. He grinned against her lips. After they calmed down a little, which took awhile, she nestled back into his chest.

"Oh, before I forget." He murmured and got his pants from the floor. He took out a little velvet box from one of the pockets. He opened it up in front of her. Inside was a ring with an oval diamond on it. There were many little diamonds around it also. Bella gasped when she saw it.

"It's my mothers. She seemed absolutely thrilled when I asked her for it. Its been in my family for generations, and I want you to have it Bella." Bella's eyes were definitely watering now, a small tear escaped. He gently wiped it off.

"It's beautiful, Edward." She looked mesmerized. He took it from the box and slowly placed it on her finger.

"A perfect fit." He said with a smile on his face, his eyes looked like they were glowing with joy when he looked at the ring on her finger.

The room went from being dark to light in a second. Their was bright light coming from the windows and the balcony, since the door was wide open. Bella woke up slowly, when she realized Edward was in the bed next to her she gasped.

"Edward! Edward, get up! Soon before someone comes in." She hissed at him. And nudged him trying to get him up. He only muttered something incoherent and tightened his grip on her waist.

"Edward!" She almost growled. Still nothing. She poked him hard in the stomach. Nothing. With a frustrated sigh she cupped his face and pressed her lips to his. He was up in a manner of seconds responding. She pulled away fast and he seemed disappointed. She glared at him.

"You," She said pointing at him, "need to leave before someone walks in." His eyes widened a little and he scrambled up trying to find his clothes.

"Where's my shirt?" He whispered. They both looked around trying to find it. Bella had put on a nightgown that was by her bed. They heard some movement outside her door. Bella's eyes almost bulged out of her sockets.

"Go!" She said. He climbed down the balcony, giving a chaste kiss to Bella, and jumped down. She turned around and went back into her room, closing her balcony doors. There was a small knock on her door.

"Bella, can I come in?" Her father asked from the doorway.

"Yeah, come in." She replied, sitting on her bed. Her father walked in slowly, he seemed hesitant.

"Listen Bella, I have some news." He said seriously.

"What?" She asked.

"Well you know things have been going great for me at the station, and today I got offered a grea-." He stopped mid-sentence. His eyes narrowed and his face turned red.

"What is that?!" He asked, pointing at the light blue button up shirt on the floor next to the bed.

* * *

A/N- Ok. soo sorry for another cliffy but I seriously needed to end it somewhere. Please don't hate me. I promise I'll get the next chapter out by Tuesday or maybe Wednesday. I hoped you at least liked this chapter. Please tell me what you think of it. Review!! Pretty pretty please!! Even if you hate it, I would love criticism.

xoxo

Kalina


	6. Chapter 6

Finally heres chapter six... As always Enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter Six.

The girl's eyes widened and she stared at the shirt for a very long time. The man was getting impatient and was growing redder by the second. He glared at the girl, whose eyes were fixed to the floor, and marched over to pick it up. He looked at the shirt and then held it up for her to see. The girl reluctantly pulled her face up from the floor to look at her father.

There was great fear evident in her eyes and she was blushing a shocking shade of crimson.

"Its-um-I can- Don't-" She seemed not to know what to say.

"It's _his_, isn't it?!" Her father bellowed. He seemed infuriated.

"No! Its-its uh." The girl looked scared looking into her father's eyes.

"I am not an idiot, Isabella!" He thundered. "Billy told me he saw you two at the park a couple of weeks ago. I didn't believe him, I knew my daughter would never do anything like that. She knows better! And now look at this!" He screamed flinging the shirt in the air. He threw it to the floor again, as if it was contaminated.

The girl looked down, there were silent tears coming down her face. Her father looked at her and his face soften a little. His eyes were still raging, though. He took one step towards her. It was very silent in the room for a long time.

"It doesn't matter anymore." He said in a monotone. She looked up at him bewildered.

"What I came in to tell you, is that I got offered a better job in New York City and I took it. I was planning on moving out at the end of the week. But now I think the sooner we leave the better. I will get our furniture to come in later. We are leaving today. Get dressed, and I will have a car waiting for us." He said sternly. His eyes weren't even looking at her.

Her face crumbled in pain. Tears started flowing down her face more freely and she turned red again. This time she looked belligerent. She started shaking her head furiously and wiped her tears violently.

"No! You can't make me! I won't go." She screamed at her father. Her hands were shaking slightly. His face clenched as if he was trying very hard to keep a composed expression.

"You will do as I say." He told her coldly. She let out a sob. He flinched a little.

"No, Dad! Ple-ase no." Her voice cracked. She staring at him, begging him with her eyes to reconsider. He shook his head, still having no expression in his eyes.

"It is for the best Bella." He told her. She was still shaking her head.

"Why?!" She screamed, still angry.

"We will start over new. A new life, a better one. I do not wish to stay here any longer." He said stoically. With that he turned and stalked out of the room not bothering with Bella's protests. She flung herself on the bed, and curled up in a ball. She held Edward's shirt in her hands like she was holding on to her life. The scene went dark.

* * *

My hands started trembling and my breathing was irregular. I didn't think I could continue. I haven't thought about this in a long time. I don't now if I will be able to relive the memories. The Cullens one by one opened their eyes.

"Woah." Emmett whispered. Looking at Edward, who still had his eyes closed.

"Why did you stop?" Alice asked. I couldn't answer her. Esme noticed my shaking frame.

"Do you feel alright?" She asked sweetly. Edward opened his eyes then, looking over at me.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want." He said. His voice sounded strange, everyone else looked at him peculiarly also. Alice looked disappointed and I shook my head slowly. I had to continue, as much as I didn't want to. He needed to know now what happened.

"No, I do." I said. My voice sounded odd too. He nodded. Everyone closed their eyes in anticipation once again. I took a deep breath before doing the same.

* * *

Bella's face was covered in tears. She wasn't sad though. In her face there was lots of determination. She got up and put on a long trench coat. She went to her balcony doors and slowly opened them. She went out to the balcony and carefully, trying not to make noise, she lowered herself to the ground. She had to make a big jump, but only scraped her palms against the cement when she landed.

She got up and looked around. There wasn't anybody there, so she started running. She ran through the street, through the stores, through huge crowds of people, across a small bridge, and she didn't even pause to catch her breath. Tears flowed through her eyes, and the bitter Chicago wind blew her hair around until it was a mess. She didn't seem like she cared.

She finally came up to a street with houses and apartments on it. She ran up to a house and went inside the backyard. It was a big house and was on two stories. She picked up a rock and through it at the upper right window. It made a pretty loud noise. She was breathing loudly and seemed very impatient. Her cheeks were also flushed from the previous running. The window opened and Edward came out. His face scrunched up with worry when he saw her.

"Bella? Are you all right?" He asked. She just shook her head and more tears came. His eyes widened.

"Stay there." He demanded urgently. And he was gone. A few seconds later he came out running through the back door. He ran up to her and embraced her gently, locking her in his arms.

"Shh Shh." He cooed, for she was sobbing onto his shirt. He let go of her and picked up her chin so she was looking at his eyes.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Ugh, It's horrible, Edward. M- My father told me we were moving. I'm going to New York. I'm leaving Edward." She cried out. His body stiffened.

"When?" He whispered.

"Today!" She said, her face tortured. His head snapped up.

"What? Why?!" He practically screamed.

" H-he sort of found your shirt. And he got really mad." She whispered quietly. She buried her face in his chest, seeming to find comfort there. Edward was quiet for a long time.

"Run away with me." He told her. She looked up at him and his face looked completely serious. She shook her head.

"He'll find us. He's probably searching for me right now. And your house is the first place he'll look. And besides what about your parents?" She asked. He seemed to be thinking hard.

"We have to do something!" He finally said. She shivered, the wind was very strong.

"Come inside." He said curtly and he led her inside the house. There was a long hallway and they walked into a big room, that looked to be the living room. There was a huge fireplace and very comfortable looking sofas. They sat down next to the one closest to the fireplace and he started running his hand up and down her arms trying to warm her up. A women came in then, looking at the two with wide eyes.

"Bella, dear? Are you feeling okay? What's wrong, what happened to her?" She asked urgently.

"I'm fine, Elizabeth." Bella said and smiled kindly. The woman frowned and turned to Edward.

"She's moving. Today. He's making her move to New York." Edward said with venom in his voice. The woman, Elizabeth, gasped slightly. Her face turned angry.

"Men!" She snarled. She shook her head fiercely. She looked up at Bella and her face immediately softened.

"I'll go make you some hot chocolate." She said. Bella smiled and Elizabeth got up and went to the kitchen.

Bella turned towards Edward. She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled next to him. She took long deep breathes and seemed perfectly at ease now. Her tears had stopped and she didn't seem cold anymore.

Edward on the other hand looked tense. His face was expressionless and his eyebrows were pulled together. He seemed to be thinking hard, and at times he would pull Bella even closer to him. They stayed like that for a long time.

A loud knocking startled them, and Bella jumped up. Edward got up with her and took her hand firmly. You could hear Elizabeth walking to the front door and letting whoever it was in. You could hear voices coming from the hallway and heavy footsteps coming their way. But Bella and Edward didn't hear anything. They were staring at each other, being in their own little bubble. Edward stroked her cheek gently and her eyes brimmed with tears once again.

"Bella." Her fathers voice addressed her gruffly. "We're leaving now."

He didn't seem very surprised that she was there. She looked away from Edward reluctantly and took one step forward. His hand pulled her back though. Her father took one step forward. Edward looked at him for the first time. His nostrils were flared and he looked about ready to kill someone. Bella's father matched his expression.

" I would like to say good-bye." Edward told him calmly.

His voice seemed strained as if he was trying very hard to keep it composed. Her father nodded curtly and looked away. Edward pulled Bella out of the room and far down into the hallway, where no one could hear. He looked at her for a long moment.

"I'll come for you. I promise. To hell with school, I'll come and we'll run away. My mother will be fine with it. I have enough money so we will be fine. It will be just me and you." Edward said firmly.

"But-" Bella began.

"No buts. You're my whole world, Bella. And I'm not, for a second even, considering living without you." He told her. She slowly nodded and she seemed to very much accept his plan.

He tilted her head slowly, and brought his lips to hers. The kiss wasn't passionate and it wasn't long. It was short, and sweet but strong enough to show her how he felt. She seemed absolutely dazed when his face left hers.

"I love you, Bella. And I swear I'll come for you, if it's the last thing I do." He vowed. Silent tears fell from her eyes, and he slowly kissed them away.

" I love you too." She whispered. He took her left hand and kissed the engagement ring on there. Then with him holding her hand he lead her to the front door where her father was waiting. He didn't let go though. Her father huffed and went outside to the car with Edward and Bella following. He went inside of the car and slammed the door loudly. Edward opened the back door for Bella.

"I'll see you soon." He stressed. She nodded. He bent down and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. He helped her get into the car and shut the door.

The car started and her father drove away hurriedly. Bella turned her head to look out the back window and saw the crumpled face of Edward staring back at her. The car was going fast and swerved away. The last image she saw was of Edward, his hands clenched so hard his knuckles had turned white, and with one silent tear running down his face.

* * *

A/N- O.K first of all so so sorry for the long wait. I went to Wisconsin for the weekend and didn't get a chance to update. Also School started so I was pretty busy. It shouldn't happen again though. I want to say thanks thank thanks to all the reviews I got. Please please please keep them coming, it is really important to me to know what you guys think about the story so far. So Review!!

xoxo

Kalina


	7. Chapter 7

Omg this chapter was so hard to write. Mostly because I wanted the emotions she was feeling to come out perfect but I don't know you'll decide that lol. Thank you sooo much for all the reviews! They make me feel all fuzzy inside. oh and yeah i know that the 1920's dialogue pretty much sucks and I really do apologize for that. It's just that I seriously can't write it, I feel weird when I write all proper lol.

Disclaimer- Do not own Twilight or the characters...

* * *

Chapter seven.

It was the last image I ever saw of Edward. Until now, that is. I was afraid to look up, to see their expressions. At least now they somewhat understood why I had reacted the way I did. But they couldn't truly understand. They couldn't know how it felt. How deep our connection went. All they saw was pictures of people, they didn't know the background or how profound our love was. They could never fully comprehend everything we had gone through.

The room was silent, and no one spoke. I slowly lifted my chin up to see what was going on. Every single one of them were looking in my direction. Esme looked like she was on the verge of tears. Everyone else looked sympathetic and sorry for what had happened, even Rosalie. I looked over at Edward. His face was the only one that didn't have an emotion shown across it. That scared me. I wanted to know what he felt, or thought at the moment. I looked away.

It was drizzling outside and it had gotten dark. I had no clue what time it was, but I didn't care. I exhaled loudly.

"Oh honey. I am so very sorry." Esme cried and went to sit down next to me. She gently put her arm around me. I leaned into her embrace and gave her a small sad smile in return.

Alice went to sit on the other side of me and took my hand. I am guessing we were friends by now. And it had only been what? A day? I smiled back at her and squeezed her hand softly. Everyone else looked heavy-hearted.

"It's okay, you guys. It was a long time ago." I said. Truth was it wasn't okay. I wasn't okay, I wasn't whole. Esme nodded and rubbed my back comfortingly.

"So what happened after? Did you ever find out about Edward and the flu? When did you get turned?" Rosalie asked. I guessed she was pretty interested in the story. Emmett did too, he looked up at me eagerly for an answer.

Carlisle was staring at Edward, and Jasper looked pained. That was probably my fault, I just knew how to keep the pain off my face from about a hundred years of practice.

"Do you want me to continue?" I asked

"Yes!" Alice screamed and Rosalie nodded her head vigorously.

I took a breath. This part was even harder.

"Okay. this is about a month after..." I trailed off and they seemed to understand.

I took another glance at Edward. His face was smooth without even a speck of feeling. His eyes, though, burned into mine. Why wasn't he saying anything? I want to know what he thinks about all this. He hasn't said a word. Why?! I tore my eyes away from him. I turned toward Alice who was staring at Edward as well. She looked at me and gave me a reassuring squeeze. I closed my eyes.

Bella was sitting at the dining room table. Her father was there, as well as her mother. There was another man sitting opposite her. He was tan and had a long mustache. Her father and him were talking and laughing at something. Bella's mother was just smiling politely.

Bella was staring at her food, while twirling a piece of beef on her fork around and around. Her face was enigmatic. The man asked her something but she didn't respond. He looked at her father who gave him an apologetic smile.

"Bella!" He snapped. She looked up from her plate, stunned.

"Yes?" She asked.

"George asked you a question." He said politely, but his eyes showed annoyance. She looked up at the man, George, and asked him what it was he said. He laughed lightly.

"I said, what school did you go to before you moved to New York?"

Her eyes showed boredom and her hands continued to twirl the meat with her fork.

"I went to St. Patricks School in Eastern Chicago." She answered dully. Her voice sounded dead. His eyes widened.

"Good thing you guys moved when you did." He said. Bella's eyes narrowed.

"Why?" She demanded almost bitterly. Her father glared at her, but George didn't notice. He looked up at all of them with a puzzled look on his face.

"You don't know?" He asked. Her father shook his head.

"Oh, well the flu hit there pretty badly. Not that many people survived." He said sadly. Bella's fork stopped twirling.

"It was the Spanish Flu and it took a horrid turn. I worked nights as a policemen trying to contain some of the panic spreading about. It was terrifying. All those people." He continued.

"I also-"

"What about the Masens?" Bella interrupted. Her voice wasn't the same as it was before. The man's eyebrows scrunched.

"Ah yes, the Masen family. They were one of the richer ones. It didn't help them though, they all caught it and had to be taken to the hospital. They never made it out." He said in a sad tone.

The fork dropped to the floor and made a loud noise against the hard wood flooring. It was dead silent in the large dining room.

"Oh Elizabeth!" Cried Bella's mother and put her face in her hands. Her father was staring at Bella his face worried. George looked at each of them.

"I'm so sorry if you were close to them." He said. No one paid any attention to him.

"Father?" Asked Bella. Her voice was calm and indifferent.

"Yes?" Her father whispered, looking at her eagerly.

"May I be excused?" Her voice hadn't changed. He stared at her for a long moment. She still hadn't looked away from George. He slowly nodded, his eyes following her as Bella got up and ran up the stairs.

She ran down the hallway and into her room. She leaned against the door and sank to the floor slowly. She took five deep breaths to keep herself calm, but her whole body was trembling. She was shaking her head too either in denial or to keep her thoughts straight.

She stood like that as seconds, minutes passed by. After a while her face became dead and stoic as it was before. She slowly got up and went to her dresser. She opened up the top drawer and pulled out a black little box.

Inside she got out the ring. She looked at it for a long time before walking over to her balcony. It was misty outside and it was dark.

She stood outside staring at the small diamond ring in her hands. She gently put it on her left hand. It seemed to glow in the moonlight. A broken down cry escaped from her lips, but it was washed away as a a strike of lighting flashed before her and a massive rumble of thunder was heard.

She looked up at the sky that was know shedding heavy raindrops. A few tears escaped her eyes as well but got washed off by the rain. She started shaking her head furiously now. She stared out at the small park behind her house. It was filled with trees and greenery.

More tears were flowing down her face and little sobs were coming out. She got a mad look in her eye and started lowering herself off the balcony. Her house was only two stories high but she was on the second story.

It was lower though, than her last house. She jumped and landed in her grassy backyard. Her dress got even more wet and muddy. She got up quickly without wasting time and started running to the park.

Wind was blowing against her face fiercely and the rain seemed to be stinging her face but she did not stop. She ran through the trees and the shrubs as the branches tore at her dress and skin causing her to bleed in various places. She got a huge cut on the side of her cheek as she pushed past a huge branch. There were loud sobs coming from her mouth as she pushed and pushed.

She finally stopped when a huge tree trunk was blocking her way. Her legs gave out and she fell to the muddy ground. She slumped down against the tree and started punching it with all her might.

"No! Why! Why did you do this?! No. No. Please God No!" She screamed. In the distance you could hear people calling her name.

"Edward. Edward! No! How- You promised! You promi-" Her voice choked on the last word and she started crying hysterically.

She was mumbling "No" over and over again. She was now gently stroking the tree since her hands got tired. They were bloody from the blows to the tree. She looked up at her hands but didn't notice the blood. She only noticed the ring on her finger. Her wails had stopped but tears still streamed down her face. She gingerly stroked it with her right hand.

She curled up in a ball leaning against the trunk. You could see torches of light coming from somewhere and her name being called sounded closer. She didn't seem to notice. There was a movement by one of the bushes. She didn't even spare a glance in its direction. A man came out from there and started walking toward her. Slowly very slowly.

She didn't look at him, and kept staring at her hand. He crept by in front of her. She finally looked up at him. His shirt was dark green and was ripped in many places. His trousers were worn out and his slick black hair was a mess.

His eyes were the only thing that surprised her. They were a burgundy color and seemed to dance around as they stared at her. He sniffed the air and his eyes seemed to darken greatly. He picked her up roughly and pushed her against the tree. The action left her breathless and she whimpered at the hold he had against her shoulders. He leaned towards her, his eyes burning into hers.

"Mouthwatering." He said harshly. Her eyes still had tears and she took a deep breath.

"Kill me." She whispered. He looked at her strangely but didn't waste anytime as he sank his teeth on her neck. She cried out and gripped his shoulders. He lifted her up higher and tilted her head so he had better access. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back as one more tear left her eyes.

The calls were very close and loud now. The light from the torches could be seen from over the trees. The man tore his teeth from her neck and looked around. He growled in frustration and threw her to the side in the middle of some shrubs and bushes. He was gone not a second after.

She cried out when she hit the floor. People came into view searching for her and calling out her name. But no one saw her in the darkness as she was struggling on the ground. No one noticed the bloody hand prints on the tree. And no one heard her cries of pain and agony as they were lost in the thunder.

* * *

A/N- this concludes the memories so now we can finally go on with the plot. Oh and by the way the guy that changed her will play a part later. Please tell me what you think!! I crave reviews lol. REVIEW!!


	8. Chapter 8

okay im so sorry for the wait. Its just that IB classes take up a lot of my time. I wont let them anymore though lol. I also wanna say thank you guys soo much for the reviews. Some of them seriously had me grinning like an idiot when I was on the computer lab at school. People were staring. But anyway heres chapter eight. Its kind of short and its not one of my favorite ones. But as always enjoy...

* * *

Chapter Eight.

The bright living room came back into my view as I stepped out of the last memory I would show them. I was done. I showed them the most important parts of Edward and mine's relationship. The knew everything now. I was quite anxious to find out what everyone thought about what had happened. I didn't want them to feel sorry for me.

Learning that Edward was dead was the most horrifying and hardest experiences I had ever gone through. When I was changed it was physically painful while his 'death' was emotionally and mentally painful. I would go through the change millions of times if I never felt the way I did when I thought he was dead. I looked up at them.

I was mostly worried about Edward. I didn't want to rush him because it was quite a lot of new information I just gave him, but I had to know what he thought about all this. He needed to say something. It would be okay if he didn't remember. Maybe I didn't need him to remember everything.

We had always had a deep connection and I could feel it now. I don't know if he did, but I know I did. Not being close to him felt strange and unfamiliar; just being in his presence made everything okay. No one could ever make me feel this way. If he didn't remember it would be fine. Because maybe we could start over. For me it wouldn't be starting over, just continuing.

Saying I was nervous when they all opened their eyes is a huge understatement.

Everyone was silent. Edward's face looked tortured and in pain. At least there was emotion in it this time.

"Well, that's everything." I said lightly. I tried to smile but it didn't appear to change the atmosphere of the room, and I was far from feeling light-hearted.

"Do you know who he was?" Carlisle asked.

"Sorry?" I asked.

"The vampire that bit you. Did you know him?" He repeated. I thought I heard a very low growl coming from Edward but I wasn't sure.

I tried to answer the question so that it wasn't a lie and Jasper couldn't catch me again. I did not want to tell them about James.

"No, I didn't know who he was." That was true. I didn't know who he was. I found out after I got changed. Carlisle nodded vaguely. A very awkward silence followed after that. I kept my eyes away from Edward, mostly because I was scared of what I would see in them. I didn't want him to pity me.

Alice unwrapped her hand from mine and pulled me into a tight hug. You would think someone as small as her wouldn't have that much strength. She buried her face in my shoulder.

"Oh Bella! I am so so sorry." She said. I was a little stunned and it took me awhile before I hugged her back.

"Um, there is absolutely nothing for you to be sorry about. And besides it was a long time ago. Your stories of your changes were sad too." I replied.

"It's not just the change I am sorry about." She murmured into my shoulder.

"Oh." I said. I didn't know what else to say. The awkwardness seeped in again. She let go off me and took my hand again.

"Wow. It's nearly dawn." Emmett pointed out randomly, while breaking the silence. Dawn? Dawn?!

"Oh yeah. I should probably go. I need to get ready for school." I said quickly and got my bag. They all nodded and followed me out.

"Are you working tomorrow?" Carlisle asked as we walked out the front door and to my car.

"Yeah. I start at 3:30."

"See you then." He smiled. I smiled back. Esme came up to me and hugged me in a warm motherly way.

"You come back real soon. Okay?" She said. I nodded and smiled at her. She reminded me so much of Elizabeth. I waved at the rest of them and turned towards my car.

"Wait." Alice called. She came up to me.

"We should go shopping real soon." She said, but it sounded more like a demand. I gave her a puzzled look.

"I'm free Wednesday?" I said, but it sounded more like a question. She nodded firmly and then grinned up at me.

"Good. We'll go after school." I nodded and turned once again to my car.

"Bella!" Edward called. His voice was rough and pained.

I froze with my hand on the car door handle and turned slowly towards where he was standing next to Rosalie. I was so nervous I thought I might start shaking. I had no idea what he was going to say. He hadn't said anything since I started with the memories. Everyone had a worried look on their face and they were all staring at him. I didn't think they expected him to say anything either.

"Yeah?" My voice was shaky and weak.

"I- I- um." He paused and changed what he was going to say. " I'll see you at school." He finished and exhaled loudly.

"Yea, see you then." I replied. I got into my car and drove out of there. I was confused to say the least.

I wasn't sure what to think or feel. I knew I felt relieved that I had told him, and everyone else, what had happened. I knew that everyone else felt sorry and bad about it. But I didn't know what he thought. He hadn't said anything. I needed to get him alone and find out what he feels towards all this. Or maybe I should leave him alone and let him process everything. And if he wants he could come to me. I just wanted to talk to him.

I got home quickly and turned on some classical music so it filled up the whole house. I shrugged off all my clothes and took a nice long bath. I tried to relax but my mind kept wandering towards Edward. After my bath I changed and got ready for school again. There was some homework but it only took me about half an hour to finish.

I got my nerves up again thinking about seeing him in school. I wasn't sure what to expect or do. It was time to for school, so I let my mind wander and I drove down. It was snowing and it made Forks look rather beautiful. All the trees were covered in white. Once I got there, I realized I was sort of early and made my way inside. There wasn't many kids and most of them were outside playing around in the snow.

My hair was a bit wet and so was my face. I walked down the slippery hallways to my locker. I took out all my books and changed them with the ones I would need for my first classes. I noticed his scent. He was walking down the hallway and towards me. I couldn't see him though, because the locker was blocking my view. He halted right behind it.

I got all my books and closed the locker. He was behind it staring down at me. His hair was wet and it looked more messy than ever. I gave him a smile.

"Hi." I said politely.

"I need to talk to you." He got right to the point.

"Okay." I said and turned my full body towards him. This was the moment I had been waiting for.

"Not here." He said while looking around. There wasn't much time until the bell rang and we were getting curious stares from the people walking in.

"Right. So where?" I asked. He smiled down at me.

"Care to take a drive with me?" He asked.

"And ditch school?" I asked trying to sound appalled. He smirked.

"Ditching is healthy every now and then." He replied. I smiled back.

"Okay than. Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." He said and chuckled when he saw my annoyed expression. I didn't like surprises. He led me through the hallway and out into the parking lot. We stopped when we reached his Volvo.

"Is it far?" I asked.

"Not really. But we'll have to run some of the way there." He replied as he got into the front seat. I followed and sat down. The inside was very nice and he had a wide range of Cd's in the car. He sped off down the highway.

He turned on the radio and soft classical music filled the car. I had to smile at his choice of music.

"You and your classical music." I said laughing. He smiled along with me although he seemed confused. It was silent for a moment.

"What was I like?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I responded. He hesitated.

"Well, you showed me times when there was crisis or important things were happening. What was I like everyday? When things were normal?" He explained. I understood what he meant now.

"You were pretty much the same as you are now. You were very sweet and gentle with me always. You could always make me smile. You were very stubborn as well and you had a quick temper." I laughed. He frowned though.

"I yelled at you?" He questioned. My eyes widened. He thought he lost his temper with me.

"No! No. You got mad at other people easily." I tried to explain hastily. "You see, well, you were very jealous." I finished.

"Jealous?" He repeated.

"Very." I said darkly. He always blew things out of proportion. He surprised me by grinning.

"It's not funny." I said slightly angry. "You embarrassed me a lot." He snickered.

"I'm sure I had my reasons." He said.

I smiled back. The rest of the car ride we spent in silence. It wasn't awkward like it had been at the house. I watched by as we sped past the trees. He surprised me by taking a left and going into the forest. He drove down a small path that led deeper and deeper.

"Are we close?" I asked, getting impatient.

He only smiled but didn't answer. He finally stopped when another trail appeared.

"We'll be running from here." He told me.

I nodded and we got out of the car. I started to walk towards the trail, only to be stopped by Edward. He gently grabbed my arm to turn me back around. The feeling of his hand touching me gave me butterflies in my stomach and left my skin tingling. He quickly shot his hand away.

"Uh. We won't be going down the trail actually." He said. He seemed distracted by something.

"Oh, then which way?" I asked. He stared at me for a moment not answering my question.

"Edward? Which way should we go?" I asked again. His eyes focused in.

"This way." He said curtly and started walking deeper into the forest. I walked after him.

It didn't take us long to get to his surprise. We ran through the trees for a about three minutes. The feeling of running with Edward was something a hadn't experienced before. I felt exhilarated, not just from running but from having him next to me. He finally slowed down. We were right next to a small clearing in the trees but we had yet to go through it.

"So where are we?" I asked.

"My meadow." He answered while smiling a carefree smile.

* * *

A/N- I don't know I personally think this chapter is kind of sucky but oh well. I'll have more time to think about this story by itself now. I kept getting distracted. Soo i have a question for you guys. How much do you want Edward to remember? Everything or just some little things. I think just some things would make more sense because I want him to fall in love with her because of her and not just the fact that they were once together. Does that make sense? Idk lol. So please tell me and don't forget to REVIEW!!

p.s- I just bought the twilight posters. Their hanging up on my wall as i speak. Or type lol. The one with just Edward is a little creepy. He kinda looks like he's so pissed he might spit on you are something. oh well I still love them.

P.P.S- Idk im in a chatty mood, but didja know that twilight trailer is officially coming out in mid-october, so im soo excited for that.

REVIEW!!

xoxo ( hehe i feel like gossip girl.)

kalina


	9. Chapter 9

Ugh, these chapters are getting shorter, and im sooo sorry. I promise I'll write longer ones. Anyway here is chapter nine. Enjoy!!

Disclaimer-(I always forget to put one up) I don't own twilight!!

* * *

Chapter nine

Beautiful wasn't a strong enough word to describe the sight before me. Every single tree that made a circular shelter around the tiny meadow was covered in snow. The meadow itself was also and there were tiny flowers still showing.

There were small snowflakes softly falling from the sky making it look like a winter wonderland. It honestly took my breath away.

"Wow." I whispered. Edward chuckled.

"Yeah, I come here to think sometimes. Its very peaceful." He said.

"Its beautiful!" I exclaimed.

"Mhmm." He said. I turned around to look at him.

The snowflakes had melted in his hair making it wet and glisten. I couldn't do anything but stare, sometimes he really was to gorgeous for his own good.

"What?" He asked. Great, I got caught.

"Huh. Nothing." I said quickly and turned back around.

I started walking forward toward a lone tree in the meadow. It was covered brilliantly with a mountain of snow. I sat down leaning against the bark. I saw Edward following me. He sat down next to me on the other side. We were silent for short time just staring at the falling snow.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked. Of course I already knew. I was just nervous as hell. I had no clue what he was going to say. About everything.

"I wanted to apologize." He said.

I stared at him blankly. What was he apologizing for?

"For what?" I asked slowly. If he was going to give me pity, I didn't want it.

"Well I haven't really been there. I- I" He seemed to be having trouble saying what he wanted.

"Its just that you sprang this whole thing on me and it took me a while to process everything. I mean I barely said anything during the whole time. It was sort of because I was in shock but also because..." He trailed off.

"What?" I said but it came out as a whisper.

"I was also confused because I remembered some things." He told me slowly.

The air that I just inhaled never made it out. My whole body froze and tensed up. He remembered?

"What things?" I whispered. For some reason I couldn't seem to find my voice.

"Well not exactly things but feelings and senses." He tried to explain but only made me more confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked finally.

"Well all the time during your memories I would remember certain things. Not actual memories but things like your smell, or how your clothes felt at the time. I remember your hair always smelled like strawberries and how you always wore silk or cotton. I remembered the texture of your hair and how your face warmed up when I touched your cheek."

"I faintly recalled the sound of your laughter and voice. I-..I remembered how your skin felt against mine and the sound of your heartbeat. But most vividly I remembered the color of your eyes. Chocolate toned and how they seemed to go on forever."

"I also recalled certain feelings. Happiness was one of the big ones. I also felt anger, sadness, and confusion during different memories."

" And love." He said and seemed to trail off again.

If I had the ability to cry my whole face would have been covered in tears. I wasn't even thinking. My mind seemed to be turned off while my body was experiencing some sort of numbness.

"I remember loving you, Bella." He said.

My head couldn't think of anything to reply to that.

"It was so strange. But I want to remember Bella. I would give anything." He said in a whisper.

My body still hadn't unfrozen and I still hadn't exhaled. My mind tried to understand his tone, how it was so intense.

"I would too." I whispered. He looked up at me with deep penetrating golden eyes.

I was on the brink of a breakdown. My mind still wasn't focusing on what he had said. But my body wanted only one thing right now.

"Edward can you hold me?"I said. He still hadn't looked away from eyes.

He slowly pulled me towards him and into his arms. My face went into his shoulder while my hands gripped his neck fiercely. He wrapped his arms around me tightly molding our bodies together.

I couldn't stop myself any longer. I sobbed into his shoulder trying to get as close as possible. He slowly started rubbing circular motions on my back with his hands. That only made me cry harder, thinking back to when he used to do that every time I was sad.

I dry-sobbed for a long time. The only comfort I got was that I was in his arms again. The situation didn't matter. All that did was that he was here with me. And I needed that now more than ever.

--

The ride back to the school was a silent one. I stared out of the window. The snow had stopped and it started drizzling outside ruining all the white. Just great. The car seemed to slow down and I noticed we were at my house.

"Why-" I started to ask.

"School ended already." He said quietly.

"Oh." I replied dumbly. I had seriously lost track of time.

"Its only my second day of school and already you've gotten me in trouble." I said trying to lighten up the despairing atmosphere in the car.

It worked. He gave me an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, it wasn't supposed to take that long." He said.

"It wasn't your fault. I was the one who had the breakdown." I said and then immediately regretted it.

His face turned sad again and the small smile left his lips. Damn it, Bella. I knew I would have to get out soon and I didn't want to leave this way. I could already tell he was being hard on himself for not remembering. It wasn't his fault. And I felt horrible for making him feel bad about himself.

"So are you going to come shopping with us this Wednesday?" I asked.

He made a face and my heart dropped. I really wanted to spend some more time with him. His face though brightened up after a second.

"Yeah, I will. I need some new CD's anyway. It's just the dealing with Alice part that I don't want to endure." He told me.

"What's wrong with Alice?" I asked curiously.

He grinned wickedly at me, which of course made my breathing stop shortly. Its not like I needed it anyway.

"You'll find out Wednesday, don't worry. Just expect to be at the mall for at least five or so hours."

"What?" I squeaked.

What can you do at a mall for five hours? He chuckled at my bewildered expression.

"Don't worry, I won't let her take complete advantage of you." He told me.

That immediately calmed me down. Even ten hours stuck in a mall wouldn't be so bad if I spent them with Edward.

"Good." I said.

The conversation seemed to have come to a stop and I knew it was time for me to leave.

"I should probably go." I said.

He nodded in response.

"Yeah, I guess. I'll see you in school tomorrow?"

I laughed. Where else would I be?

"That depends if I don't feel like ditching again." I joked.

He smiled back at me.

"Bye." I said and opened the door to his car.

"Bye." He murmured.

I watched as he drove away and my heart ached in return. Going into my house, I suddenly felt very alone. More alone then I had ever been in all these past years.

* * *

A/N- Thank you guys for reviewing!! keep them coming please :)

ok, just so you know things between Edward and Bella will start changing soon. And I think James might be showing up, but don't worry it won't be for awhile. Review! I absolutely love them.

xoxo

Kalina.


	10. Chapter 10

SO sorry for the delay. Honestly. I thought up a part in this chapter right before I went to bed, so I had to get up and write it down lol so I wouldn't forget. Enjoy, Enjoy, Enjoy!

Disclaimer- Don't own twilight!

* * *

Chapter Ten.

Have you noticed that every time you are waiting for an important day, either two things happen. If you are really excited the day practically never comes, but if you are scared time seems to pass in a blur and already you're there.

To say I wasn't excited about spending the whole day with Edward would be a lie, saying I wasn't scared would be an even bigger lie. So for me Wednesday, seemed like it happened in a second.

I vaguely recalled working with Carlisle at the hospital, or laughing with the Cullens at the lunch table. I really did like those people. It was a strange feeling, I mean I haven't been social in so long, but it felt really good to have friends.

I guess thats what they were now, friends. Even Edward, and I couldn't be any happier. Even though I terribly missed being with, I also missed just talking to him. Or joking around. And thats how we were now. I was O.K with that, I just hoped that feeling would last and my need for him wouldn't start growing again.

He told me stories about his past and what he and his family have been up to these past 80 years. Seeing his excited face when he was telling some story about Emmett, made my whole body warm with happiness.

He had been happy. Instead of dying, he had found a family and friends. Suddenly my years of dread and sadness didn't matter to me anymore, the only thing that mattered was that he had been content.

Wednesday pretty much held the same events. We were still planning on going to the mall after school. Except now Jasper was coming with us also. Rosalie and Emmett wanted to spend an evening together so they didn't want to come. We all packed into Edward's volvo. Alice and I sat in the back.

"So Jasper, tell me about someone famous you met during the war?" I asked.

"Like who?" He answered looking back at us.

"I don't know. Have you met Abraham Lincoln?"

"Just saw him give a speech once, not very interesting." He said and shrugged. It was silent for a moment.

"Ooo! How about Stonewall Jackson?" I asked. He chuckled.

"No, I don't think so. Sorry." He added after he saw my disappointed face.

The rest of the ride was filled with happy conversation. Mostly between Alice and I, she really likes to talk. We got to the mall fairly quickly and she pulled me towards any store in sight. It wasn't long before we had lost the guys.

"Alice, where did they go?" I asked.

"Probably to some music stores." She told me, while she was going through clothing shelves like a madwomen.

I was already holding around ten shopping bags, I didn't need anymore.

"I still can't believe you got Edward to come." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Edward doesn't go to malls. Not since last time he came with me. But whatever, I just want to know what you said that got him to come."

I thought for a moment. I hadn't really said anything.

"Nothing I just asked him and he said yes." I said.

At first she looked at me all disbelieving but then she smiled widely and turned around looking for more clothes again.

"Oh, okay" She said quickly.

I didn't have time to question her because I saw they were coming back. Edward looked slightly frustrated, while Jasper was grinning. Edward broke out of his frown and smiled when he saw me. I smiled back and then gave a longing face while looking at Alice. He seemed to get the message as he neared closer.

"Alice are we done here?" Edward asked, sparing me an apologetic glance.

"No. No where near being done. If you didn't want to go then you shouldn't have." Alice said coldly.

"I wanted to go." Edward defended himself.

Alice turned to look at me.

"Oh right." She said and then turned around.

They seemed to be having some sort of private conversation in their heads because Edward seemed to be getting even more frustrated.

"Not you too." He said finally. It almost sounded like he was pleading.

"Fine, don't believe me. Now go take Bella's bags into the car." She said.

"Oh no, you don't have to." I tried to say. It didn't work, he took them from me anyways.

"How else are you going to try out clothes, when you have a million bags in your hands?" Alice said.

I let it go and watched Edward take the bags swiftly out of the store.

"I'll go get you a fitting room." Alice said and pranced out of their.

Now it was only me and Jasper who had been silent this whole time.

"Why did Edward look angry when you guys came back?" I asked quietly. Jasper broke out into a smile again.

"Nothing, I was just teasing him." He answered.

"About?" I continued. He just shrugged.

"You really love him, don't you?" He asked out of the blue.

I nodded, unsure of where he was going with this.

"And it doesn't bother you he doesn't remember?"

"Of course I would prefer he remembered, but he doesn't so there's nothing I can do about that." I said almost rudely.

"So are you willing to wait around until he does, because I have a feeling-" He cut off because we both heard Edward's footsteps coming back to us.

I turned to look at him. He was completely drenched. His hair was dripping and his dark gray shirt clung tightly to his body showing off every inch of his muscled frame. I had to remind myself to pick up my mouth from the floor. I vaguely heard Jasper snicker somewhere in the background.

"We should probably leave now, because there is a huge thunderstorm and all the roads will be blocked soon." He said almost happily.

I saw Alice come over to us with a frown on her face.

"He's right."

I grinned happily, and silently thanked the clouds. No more shopping for me.

The ride back to the house, was mainly just filled with conversation between Alice and Jasper. Edward and I were for the most part silent. I was having a hard time trying to guess what it was Jasper was going to say before. His words didn't really make sense.

We finally made it back to the house. All of us had to carry around ten bags each and were laughing as Alice was in a great hurry to get into the house since she didn't want her clothes getting wet.

We all barged into the house dripping with water all over the carpet and floors. I felt bad but the rest of them didn't seem to notice. We saw Emmett and Rosalie snuggled up watching T.V.

"Don't you all look like drowned cats." Emmett said and laughed.

Alice just glared at him and poured all the bags onto one of the couches. She took out two pairs of outfits.

"Come on Bella, lets go change." I followed her to her room, where we changed into something drier.

When we got downstairs the guys seemed to be arguing about something.

"Jasper, I don't know where your god damn book went." Edward said. He was smiling though.

Jasper just growled and seemed to want to say something but when he looked at me he stopped himself.

"Stop bickering children, and help me get everything out." Alice said.

I started taking stuff out and saw Esme and Carlisle sitting on the other couch, I said my greetings and continued on. It wasn't long before lively conversation filled the room and everyone was enjoying themselves.

Edward was laughing about something Emmett had told him, when he started looking around for something.

"Where's my CD?" He asked still chuckling to himself.

I noticed it was right next to me. He noticed too.

"Bella, love, pass me the CD?" He asked.

My fingers stopped trying to take out the black jeans from one of the bags, and the rest of my body stopped functioning. In the shortest second the room was silent. It stayed that way for a pretty long while. My eyes still hadn't left the bag in front of me. Slowly my fingers reached next to me and grabbed the CD. I handed it to him in the same slow movement, trying very hard not to make eye contact.

He took it from my hand gently. I don't know why I did it but my eyes went to his. They were wide, and there was one main emotion painted on his face. Shock. It hurt me greatly inside. I knew he didn't mean it, so why did he say that?

Claustrophobia seeped in again. And I very much hated it that every single one of his family members were in the room with us. Most of them were staring at Edward and then at me. But the rest were just staring at Edward.

"Um. Bella I uh-" Edward started to ramble.

"It's fine, Edward." My voice sounded tight.

The room once again filled with awkward silence. Why was I always the reason for these moments?

"I think I should go." I said quietly.

"NO!" Edward and Alice boomed at the same time.

I stared at them blankly. I really wanted to leave.

"No, you don't have to go. Stay, we'll all watch a movie or something. Please don't go." Alice pleaded.

I gave up, and nodded. She smiled brightly and we all spent the rest of the evening watching action movies or comedies. We didn't talk about what happened for the rest of the night.

The movies finally finished off and it was well past the middle of the night.

"So you'll be coming over tomorrow?" Alice asked, but it sounded more like a demand.

"Yes Alice, I'll be here tomorrow." I said and sighed annoyingly. Then I remembered something.

"Um, Edward?" His face snapped up to mine.

"I, uh, actually have to give you something." I said.

I had been putting it off for awhile now, but it needed to be done.

"Yeah, O.K." He said and strangely seemed relieved for some reason.

"Bye." I told everyone and left.

The run back to my house, was quite peaceful. It wasn't raining anymore, but there was still water dripping down from the trees. I went inside of my house, and realized that I had barely spent any time in here. Most of it I spent at the Cullen's.

I started walking the dreaded way to my room. I went past my bed and into my drawers. I slowly opened the bottom one. It was empty, except for one tiny little black velvet box. Just staring at it made my heart lurch with unwanted pain.

I took it out and closed the drawer. I knew what was inside but I couldn't bare to open it. I put it inside of my coat pocket, thinking of how I should give it back to him tomorrow.

* * *

A/N- Just so you know my friend is absolutly in love with Jasper so I am threatened to the death if he doesn't get a line in per chapter. Hence the whole civil war chat, I couldn't think of anything else. Umm what else, what else? I guess I'll have the next chapter in by wednesday. Is that good? Oh and as always review! I would totally and completely be ecstatic if you guys get me to 100 revies by wednesday! Is that too much?...Idk you tell me.

xoxo

Kalina.

p.s- Has anyone heard the new Paramore song- Decode? Its playing in the twilight soundtrack. I thought it was pretty good.


	11. Chapter 11

You guys, I am so so so so so so so so sorry. I've had the biggest writing malfunction ever. But now I know where the whole story is going for good. So be expecting chapters. Enjoy...

* * *

Chapter Eleven.

Alice told me that it would only be me, her, Jasper and Edward again today. The rest of them were going away hunting since they didn't go before. At school it was still a little awkward between Edward and I. We didn't talk that much to each other directly.

Once again, I had to go to their house after school. I don't even remember how my house looked anymore. I told them that I had to stop by my house to get something first though.

School was an amazing blur for me, nowadays. The work was beyond easy and I finished almost everything in class. Today wasn't an exception.

I drove to my house quickly just wanting to get today over with. I wasn't sure exactly what his reaction will be, when I give it back to him. But it didn't make sense for me to keep it anymore. It wasn't mine.

I've been telling that to myself for awhile now, but the time did nothing to help the pain that washed through me when I thought that. Sometimes I hated reality. We probably had the longest engagement in the world.

I quickly got in and out of my house, getting the ring in the process. I hadn't worn in so long, it seemed new to me. I stuffed it my shirt pocket and sped away to their house. I hadn't had a clue on how I should approach him with this. He probably wouldn't expect. We also had to be alone, I didn't want Alice or Jasper there.

What I was mostly worried about though, was how I would cope with this. When I knew that it was final, that it wasn't mine anymore for sure. That I wouldn't have any part of what we had been. I shuddered at the thought of what that would do to me.

I crept up to their Victorian mansion through the thick greenery surrounding it. I was nervous as I went up the stairs but relaxed when I told myself that I would give it back to him at the end of the day, not now. I knocked twice, not feeling very comfortable just walking in.

Edward came to the door.

"Hi." I said walking in.

"Hey." He said, with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon." He replied. My eyebrows scrunched.

At the same time I saw Alice coming down the stairs in a dark blue velvet dress all the way down to the floor. It was tight on her and fit her perfectly.

"I'm feeling completely under dressed." I stated. She just smiled.

"There was a slight change of plans. Jasper decided to take me out tonight, so we won't be able to spend time together today." She said.

I narrowed my eyes at her. She knew I couldn't object though.

"Oh, that's perfectly fine. I hope you guys have fun." I replied sweetly.

Just then I saw Jasper coming down the stairs in a dark blue tux, that matched her dress.

"We will. You guys have fun also." She said, and linked arms with Jasper.

She really was evil. She had probably been planning this for a long time. It's not like I didn't want to be alone with Edward. It was just that I knew it would be awkward. But I guess it would work because we would be alone, and I could give him the ring without any company.

"Yeah we will also. Bye you guys." I said.

With an eye roll from Edward directed towards Jasper and another farewell from Alice, it was only Edward and I left. It was getting silent, so I left it up to myself not to make tonight awkward at all.

"So where did they go?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Jasper had like ten different places in mind and he kept changing his mind so that Alice would be surprised." He said. I giggled.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know whatever you want..." I trailed off as my eyes saw the grand piano. I couldn't believe I had never noticed it before.

His eyes followed to where I was looking at. They brightened and he smiled.

"Do you play?" He asked happily walking over to it. I followed after him.

The piano was huge. You could tell it was expensive. I really wanted to hear him play for me again. I snorted.

"No, I don't. You still play though, right?"

"Yeah, its one of my favorite pass times." He replied.

I sat on the black stool, and gently felt the ivory with my fingertips. Not even a speck of dust was on it.

"Play something for me." I pleaded, but it came out as a whisper. He seemed shocked by my expression.

"Of course." He went over to me and sat down next to me. His sweet fragrance filled my nostrils and relaxed my whole body.

He started out with something soft, that I hadn't ever heard before. It didn't even seem like only he was playing it. I closed my eyes as I let the bittersweet melody wash over me. I could feel my mouth turn into a smile. He could always make me happy by playing me anything.

The song changed than. It transformed into something that was beautifully and terrifyingly familiar. It started out so sweet and pure like it always did. The melody was printed in my memory but it felt so much different to be having hearing it again. By the same person that had wrote it for you oh so long ago. By heart felt a snap of pain and my eyes burst open. With each flow of the keys my insides felt like they were being squeezed tighter and tighter.

My hand flew out and grasped his making the song stop abruptly. He turned his head towards me sharply, and it was then I realized my breaths were coming out in short little gasps.

"Bella? What's wrong? Are you O.K?!" He asked frantically.

It took me a moment to be able to get words out of my mouth.

"Please, don't play that ever again." I managed to choke out. For once I heard how deep my vulnerability actually was.

His eyes finally held understanding. Then they filled with sorrow and with what seemed like hate. He stood like that for a while, just glaring at the keys. It gave me time to calm myself down.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." He said. The words were filled with so much emotion that I felt a shiver go through me when he said my name.

"Don't." I said automatically. I hated it when he blamed himself. "You didn't know."

"I didn't even know where it came from, I was just looking at you and it came out." He said.

That was good at least. He was remembering certain things. I didn't want to talk about the past though.

"Show me your room." I said, trying to change the topic. He smiled at the attempt.

He got up and took my hand. I noticed again how naturally he did it, and smiled at the feeling at having him touch me. We crept up the long staircase, until we got to the third floor. He opened a door to the right and led me inside.

It was very spacious and had a golden carpet. The biggest part of his room was the wall of CDs that covered the whole space. The other wall was a window making the room light. There was a black leather couch on the middle, and a huge stereo in a corner.

"Impressive." I said and he chuckled.

He walked over to the stereo and put in a CD. The whole room filled with classical music. I smiled and closed my eyes, it was a habit I had whenever I listened to music. I opened them after a while to find Edward staring at me.

It was in that second that I remembered the ring in my pocket. Somehow the moment seemed right. It was now or never I guess.

"Edward, like I said yesterday, I need to give you something." I told him.

"What it is?" He asked and walked up to me.

"It's something that doesn't belong to me anymore." I said. He looked at me quizzically.

I took out the box from my pocket and put it in his hand. There was no way he wouldn't be able to tell what was in there.

He looked down at his hand, and then slowly raised his head back up. His face was unreadable.

"Bella." He said. His face turned to look broken. It matched his voice well. I'm sure mine was the same, since I felt the need to cry. My hand was still in his from where I left the box.

He slowly, very slowly, pulled me towards him. I couldn't see anything around me anymore. His other hand went around my neck and his thumb cupped my chin so I was looking up to him. His brilliant star golden eyes looked like they were about to catch on fire. I couldn't even feel my legs anymore. I gave up on breathing all together.

He pulled me so close that our foreheads were touching. I needed him. I was craving him. I could never be only his friend. I was tired of waiting. I couldn't stop myself.

I didn't even think about what his response might be. I crashed my lips to his, molding our bodies together. My lips against his were fervent, trying to fill up my body. My tongue traced his bottom lip, and when he granted me entrance I lost all control. He tasted like nothing I had ever felt before. Our tongues were battling with each other, trying to get as close as possible.

My head was swarming, and my body was trembling slightly. He gripped my waist and pulled me into him even closer. My hands lost themselves in his feathery bronze hair. My body felt ignited, I had been waiting for this moment for the past 80 years.

It took my brain a long time to catch up with my body. What was I doing?! I shouldn't be doing this, it wasn't fair to him. And now I've even made things worse for myself as well. I knew I wouldn't last anymore without him, and I wasn't even sure if he had any feelings towards me.

I broke away from him suddenly. I looked into his eyes. One main emotion that I could detect was shock. He was shocked that I had kissed him. He was probably just trying to hug me for comfort or something when I had given him back the ring. I felt so.....stupid.

I did one thing I was practically a pro at doing now. I ran.

"I -I'm s- so sor-ry." I said, trying desperately to fight back the sobs.

He opened his mouth to say something, but I couldn't let him. I didn't need him to feel sorry for me or reject me. I ran with all I had in me back to my house. I realized that he hadn't come after me and I was glad.

When I got inside, I went to my living room and sank down into the couch. I closed my eyes and tried very hard not to cry. I had been doing a lot of that lately and I needed a break.

My mind concluded the basic facts. There was no way that Edward and I could be friends now, because of my inability of self-control. I had ruined everything.

----------------------------

I didn't go to school on Friday. Mostly because I was a coward, I couldn't face him. I stayed at home all day, basking in my depression. I figured that Alice would probably stop by later, but I really didn't want to see her. I wanted to be alone.

The day passed on quickly and I barely did anything productive around the house. I just unpacked all the little things I had completely forgotten about. I had even lost track of time when I heard a car pulling up.

It was still far away but it would get here soon. I sighed dramatically. I guess Alice would be unavoidable today. I started walking down the stairs when I heard the car turn off in the driveway.

The scent that came with it though, stopped me dead in my tracks. Edward.

I was still frozen when I heard the knock on the door. I mentally groaned out loud. I couldn't face him, I was too embarrassed.

I made my legs move in the direction of the door and with a loud sigh, I opened it. He stood there with water dripping down his face. When wasn't in raining in Forks?

"Come in." I said hurriedly. He followed me inside.

When we were in my living room, filled with the empty boxes, I turned to look at him.

He was about to say something before he exhaled sharply. He looked me up and down. I wasn't sure what was wrong, but when I looked at myself I figured it out. Since I knew I wouldn't be going out today, I just put on a short tank top and some shorts after I took a shower.

I turned up to look at him and he was shaking his head slightly, the movements barely noticeable. I figured I would just ignore my lack of a proper wardrobe.

"Listen Bella,-" He started, I cut him off.

"No. Just don't, please. I know what I did was completely out of order. And I'm sorry. I just- Its- Its just really hard for me, Edward. But that is not something that should affect you, and I shouldn't have let that happen." I said.

He was staring at me blankly. He didn't do or say anything for awhile. I began to feel uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Edward, say something." I finally managed to say.

He didn't respond though.

He closed the distance between us so quickly, I even had a hard time seeing him. And then with a gentle finger on my chin, he tilted my face towards him and completely ravished my mouth.

* * *

A/N- Well they finally kissed, I hope that contributes to the process of forgiving me?? I'll never leave you hanging like that again. I promise. So on a brighter note, tell me how you like the chapter, or yell at me, either way. Next chapter, probably next week. How bout every Thursdays from now on? Ok, leave me a review =)

xoxo

Kalina


	12. Chapter 12

Okay _I decided to try something new this time. I also thought it was a good enough time to let you know exactly how Edward feels about everything. So this is kind of like the BIG chapter. You'll find out why after you read. As always...Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer- Don't own the characters or twilight in any way, shape or form.

* * *

_

Chapter Twelve.

EPOV

She jumped away from me, suddenly. Why, why did she stop? I was trying very hard to catch my breath even though I didn't need it. I was already missing her body next to mine.

"I -I'm s- so sor-ry." She said, her voice breaking numerous times.

I felt my own heart breaking at her words. She was sorry she kissed me? Couldn't she tell how much I wanted her? How much I was in love with her? Sure, I only came to the conclusion yesterday, but the feeling hit me with such force, it was like I had loved her everyday of my existence. And on some level, I probably did. I just didn't know it.

I opened my mouth to tell her all of this. But she didn't let me. She ran out of my room, with great speed. She ran away from me. I heard the door being opened and closed with a swish downstairs.

Yet, I couldn't move. Wasn't this what she wanted? Why would she run? She could've changed her mind. I mean, who would stick around with someone that didn't even remember them. Who, from what she thought, didn't love them? But I did love her. Every time she laughed at Emmett's stupid jokes, or smiled at me in anyway, it felt like I was floating. I didn't even remember anything that had happened these last few days. I just remember her.

She changed my whole life around. I didn't know what I was looking for before. But than I found her, well, she found me. I needed to tell her all these things.

I raced out of my room, only to see Alice and Jasper coming inside.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I came as soon as I saw what happened." Alice said.

I barely nodded in her direction, trying to get around her since she was blocking my way. I made my way toward the front door.

"Wait." Jasper called.

I turned toward him impatiently. I needed to see Bella, I had to tell her how I felt. Jasper wasn't saying anything.

"What is it?" I practically growled.

"I don't think it is the best idea to see her right now." He said slowly. Alice nodded her head.

"And why not?" I asked them. I could feel myself losing my temper. Everything in Alice's head was a jumbled mess, while Jasper was surprisingly keeping his thoughts guarded and simple.

"She's not at her best right now." He answered.

"Yes, know I that. Why do you think I'm going to go see her?" I answered in a not so pleasant tone.

"Edward, first of all, calm down. Second, I don't think you should go see her because she is really fragile and vulnerable as she is, and you might make things worse."

I thought that over. I didn't want to make her worse than she already was. But I had to see her.

"Alice, do you know what will happen if I go over there right now." I asked.

She closed her eyes for a brief moment. Her mind stayed blank though. I exhaled sharply through my nose.

"Sorry." She muttered, and I immediately felt guilty.

"You will see her tomorrow at school. You guys will talk things out then. Just give her some time alone." Jasper tried to convince me.

My resolve was wavering and he knew it. Maybe it would be better if we talked tomorrow. After she's thought some things through. My hand reluctantly let go of the door handle.

"Tomorrow." I said, while brushing past them and starting up to my room.

Everything will work out, Edward.

I heard Alice call to me in her mind. There was an edge to her voice though, as if she wasn't sure. I sighed, and went inside of my room.

Calming music was still flowing through my room. I sat down on my couch and rested my head. After I calmed down, my thoughts automatically drifted to the kiss. The only reason I hesitated was because I wasn't sure it was what she wanted me to do. I had been imagining kissing her for awhile now though.

It definitely blew my expectations away. She was just, so- so soft. There really wasn't any way to explain it. It felt right.

What scared me the most was how fast I fell for her. I mean those couple of days after the memories I noticed everything she did. I couldn't stop looking at her. My feelings towards her were so strong, I was scaring my self. I would probably do anything for her now.

I went to put my arms under my head, so I could lie down more comfortably. It was then I finally remembered the object in my hand. I sat up quickly suddenly feeling nervous.

I wasn't even thinking clearly when she gave it to me, I just wanted to kiss her so badly. I looked down at the black velvet box. She should've just kept it. I mean, I didn't want it. It was technically hers.

A sudden image of her wearing this, with a beautiful white gown to match passed through my eyes. I snapped out of my day dream. Way to soon, Edward.

I slowly opened the box. Inside was a small oval shaped ring. It glimmered in the little light that was in my room. It had small diamonds around the big one in the center. It would look perfect on her finger.

I recalled how my eyes looked when she put it on. The only think I personally remembered from that scene was how her hair smelled when she laid her head on my chest. What I wouldn't give to be able to remember everything.

I closed me eyes again, letting the music relax me. I did what I usually did when I was alone with my thoughts. I thought about her. I replayed every single one of her memories that had us in it. I thought about what I personally remembered about her. Her strawberry scented hair, how soft and silky her dresses were under my touch. How her cheek instantly turned crimson whenever I touched her.

I somewhat remember how her voice sounded. Only because I faintly hear a soft laugh whenever I think back to my days as a human. It sounded so carefree, and almost even childish.

My thoughts turned intense, even though my memories were limited. I thought about how warm her body was. How it moved with mine. I didn't remember everything about the night when I proposed to her, but I remembered most of it. It was the only memory I actually knew what happened in. Everything else was based off of her.

Soon the thoughts of her on the bed, made me growl in frustration. Tomorrow wasn't coming fast enough.

------------------------------

We all packed into the Volvo, and I sped away down the street. I needed to get to school. Finally I would be able to talk to her, alone. I passed the houses so fast, they were blurs. The faster I talked to her the better.

"Edward, she's not going anywhere." I heard Alice murmur. I just glared into the mirror. It was only Alice and Jasper in the car with me. The rest were still out on their hunting trip. They were supposed to be coming later today.

The tires squealed as I turned into the school parking lot. I parked in the first spot I could find and searched for her car. It wasn't in the parking lot. A small growl formed in my throat.

"Thats what you get for making us come so early." Alice said, smugly and got out of the car. Jasper was nicer.

"Don't worry, she will be here soon." He told me and followed Alice out to their first class. I stayed in my car. I would wait for her out here, I didn't want anyone to hear us when we talked.

I waited a long time. She wasn't showing up still, and the first two periods of the day were over.

Edward.

I heard Alice's voice. I waited for her to say something else.

I had a vision, Bella isn't coming to school today.

"Yeah, I figured." I said bitterly.

I saw her replaying her vision in her head. Bella was holding up a couple of boxes and taking out things from them. She was putting them all around the house, decorating. Her expression was blank.

I immediately started up the car. I backed out and sped once again down the street. Did she not want to see me that badly? The rain was starting to pick up and it was thundering slightly.

I had to make her understand though. She needed to know that I wanted her just as much as she wanted me. I was in the trees already, following the path to her house. She probably already knew that I was coming. The rain was pouring know and strikes of lighting were thundering across the cloudy sky.

I hurried and parked my car in the driveway, getting my door open before the car even stopped fully. The rain splattered all over my clothes and face but I could barely pay any attention to it. Her smell was so strong, it was making my head spin. I jogged to the front steps and knocked once.

I heard her footsteps slowly walk towards the door, and with a small sigh, the door opened.

I'm not sure if my jaw dropped or not.

"Come in." She said quickly. It was then I noticed I was standing there, dripping on her porch.

I followed her inside. I was about to start talking when she faced me again. Her hair was wet and it looked like she had just taken a shower. She was wearing a light blue tank top that didn't cover her whole stomach. There was a sliver of skin showing. She was wearing a pair of dark blue shorts that made her look amazing.

I shook my head slightly and looked up to meet her gaze. She seemed a little uncomfortable. This is about the time you should start speaking, Edward.

"Listen, Bella- I started to say.

"No. Just don't, please. I know what I did was completely out of order. And I'm sorry. I just- Its- Its just really hard for me, Edward. But that is not something that should affect you, and I shouldn't have let that happen." She said.

Was she apologizing? I could not understand what was going on in her head. Everything about her affects me. I almost laughed when she said that what she did was out of order. What could I do to show her she was mistaken?

I practically flew towards her, closing the space between us. Her eyes held shock, as she noticed me standing in front of her so suddenly. I quickly, not being able to wait another second, lifted her face towards mine and attacked her lips.

They were frozen against mine for the slightest second, before she responded to me. My tongue slipped into her mouth, and gently started caressing hers. She was clutching at my hair, and my hands found themselves around her waist, feeling the soft skin that was showing there because of her shirt, which had risen even higher since her hands were raised.

She felt so tiny in my arms. I slowed down the kiss and ended with giving her three sweet pecks on her lips. When I pulled away her eyes were closed.

"Bella?" I chuckled.

"Mmm?" She replied, not opening her eyes.

I bent down again and started kissing along her jaw line until I met her neck. I worked my way all the way up to her ear.

"I love you." I gently whispered to her.

Her response was.....not what I expected. She froze under my lips, which were once again at her neck. I straightened up and looked at her.

Her eyes were open but they held so much pain. I wasn't sure why. What did I do? I should've waited until she had more time to herself. I was so stupid.

"Edward? Please- God, Please, don't tell me you're joking. I don't think I can make it through that." She said, her voice on the verge of breaking.

Joking? Joking?! She thought I was lying to her. How badly I wanted to enter her mind to find the reason for these preposterous conclusions. I'm not sure if my face gave away how mad I was.

I looked straight into her eyes, which were very dark.

"Bella, I love you so much. I would never joke about something like that." I told her.

She closed her eyes again and leaned her head against my chest. I tucked her safely in my arms.

"I love you, too." She said, her voice cracking.

I smiled so wide I wasn't sure if I might scare her off. I inhaled the scent of her hair. Strawberries.

We stayed in our embrace for a long time. I think she wasn't used to just being in my arms again. Well, she was going to now, because I want her in my arms at all times. She stirred under me. I looked down.

Her face looked like one of pure bliss. With a soft smile, she slowly raised her hand and traced my features. She went over my forehead, down my cheeks and nose. She lightly grazed over my lips with her fingertips. I think that was the moment I lost my sanity.

* * *

A/N- FINALLY!! I've been waiting for this for the best eleven chapters. jeez. I hope I wrote Edward okay... Idk I thought it might've been too soon for Edward to be feeling this way, but in my head he never did stop loving her, thats why he never clicked with anyone else -coughtanyacough- but still please tell me what you think. Sooo Review!

xoxo,

Kalina

P.S- Omg 100 reviews!! Thank you guys soo much! Seriously, every single one of those reviews has made me smile. Thank You.

OH! and it seems to be only just me, but doesn't Bella's Lullaby NOT sound like you thought it should. I think the melody is very very good, but not at all bella-like or as complex and pianoie ( hehe made up a word) as I thought it would be... so idk what do you think?


End file.
